True Drama
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: When you say drama at East High, the first thing that comes to mind is the up and coming musical. But a whole new meaning to the word is coming to the Wildcats in the form of long lost fathers, old boyfriends, injuries and much more. CHAPTER 9 UP ON 10.8!
1. The Arrival

**True Drama**

_- a High School Musical story_

- - -

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing.  
__And when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along  
__But then you went and changed the words, now my heart is empty.  
__I'm only left with 'used-to-be's and 'once-upon-a-song's._

**- - -**

**Chapter One**

**- - -**

They were only three weeks into rehearsals for Twinkle Towne and though Troy had worked his ass off to get to where he was right now, there was nothing more he wanted to do than sleep. He hid a yawn patiently behind his script, blinking a couple times, trying to clear his vision. Gabriella was chatting cheerfully with Kelsey as most of the cast lounged around waiting for Darbus to come back and tell them to get working again. They had just spent the past half an hour learning a complicated dance number involving a lot of leaping. Troy felt just as sore as he did after a basketball practice. Hiding a grimace as he carefully stretched his calf muscles, he didn't anticipate the booming voice of the "musicale" director directly behind him. In surprise, he started and ended up off balance, only to be caught at the last moment. He glanced down to see Gabriella by his side, steadying him with a gentle smirk.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Me falling for you?" Troy's only reply was an amused smile as his arm wound around her waist. They stood comfortably beside one another, gently supporting the other, even if it didn't last long. Darbus shepherded the rest of the cast onto the stage and shouted,

"FROM THE TOP!" Troy groaned and let go of Gabriella reluctantly.

"I think that has to be one of her favorite things to say." he muttered, his dark-haired girlfriend's giggle reaching his ears even as she took her place. They ran through the dance twice more before being released. The announcement that practice was over was greeted with cheers as most of the cast limped away - Troy, unfortunately had to stay. Vocal practice for fifteen minutes before heading to basketball practice. He nearly groaned aloud again at the thought of doing more in his exhausted state. _Well, this is what I wanted._ And it was true, he wanted it more than anything, so he set his smile and moved to the piano where Gabriella was perched on the bench beside Kelsey. Gabriella glanced up and noticed the tensing at the corners of Troy's eyes, a sure sign he was exhausted. There was little he could hide from her. She stood and wove an arm around his waist, waiting for the tension throughout his body to fade. Slowly but surely it did as he relaxed into the embrace, settling his chin on top of her head. They listened patiently to the hyper pianist who instructed them on the newest song. It was a small one, only a reprisal of a previous song, but with different words. Familiar notes reached Troy's ears as her hands skimmed over the worn keys of the piano - _Breaking Free_ had become a popular song around the school and it wasn't uncommon for someone to be caught in class humming it.

"We're livin', dyin' - without you there is no will in me to go on. We're smilin', cryin' - together we're living the life that we deserve." Kelsey sung the new words in her soft soprano, giving Troy an idea of the harmony he would be singing. Troy hummed it, trying out the new words on his tongue. A few mess-ups and laughs later, Troy and Gabriella had gotten the easiest part down pat. Troy twirled her across the stage, singing with wild abandon. Gabriella joined in, laughing, their voices echoing across the auditorium. They linked hands and Troy spun Gabriella out like a pro and laughed at the surprised look on her face when she twirled back into his arms.

"I didn't know you could dance." she said delightedly, and Troy smirked, bending down to kiss her. As they broke away he smiled a sheepish smile, his arms loosening from the proper dance hold to wrap warmly around her, pulling her even closer to him.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me." he said, mysteriously, before smiling widely and winking. Gabriella just rolled her eyes, laughing. Movement caught Troy's eye and he glanced up for a moment to see a man standing at the entrance, watching the two carefully. Gabriella caught his glance and followed his line of vision to the man. There was a sudden tenseness in her body and she stumbled, but Troy caught her easily. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately, turning to look at her. Gabriella couldn't tear her eyes from the man. "Ella?" She slowly slid her gaze to his. Her eyes were wide, there was a fear in her face that couldn't be ignored. Something about the man scared her. Troy held her tighter, his protective instincts kicking in. "Who is he?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer. But what he got in return shocked him.

"My dad."

Troy started. "Your what?" he asked, amazed. He hadn't heard anything about Gabriella's dad, at least not anything more than that he had left her mother years ago.

"My dad." she repeated, watching as the man slowly moved forward down the aisle. The fear had almost left her eyes, all that was left was a resignation. "I can't believe he found us." Those words sent a chill down Troy's spine. Had this man been looking for his Ella and her mum? "It was going so well." she murmured and gently broke away from Troy to walk to the edge of the stage. Troy saw Kelsey duck behind her piano only to peek out around it again. He summoned his courage and jogged to the edge with Gabriella as well. The man paused at the first row of seats, looking up at the two of them. Troy could see a few similarities if he looked hard - the only way he knew for sure was the man's eyes. Gabriella definitely did not have her mother's eyes - she'd obviously gotten them from her father. "Thomas." Gabriella said flatly and Troy heard a bitterness there that didn't match the cheerful, smiling Ella that he adored. He already disliked this man for making his girlfriend sound so horrible jaded.

"Gabi." the man replied warmly, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, groping blindly for Troy's hand which he slid into hers immediately, squeezing comfortingly.

"Ah, a father can't visit his daughter anymore?" he asked, not losing his cheer.

"You don't qualify as a father anymore. You lost that privilege when you left. Again." Gabriella said, her voice hard. There was a rough edge to it and Troy could tell she was close to tears. He slid closer, trying to support her just by his presence. He didn't feel right saying anything, so all he could do was stand there. He hated being helpless, but he remained quiet.

"Oh don't be so mean to your old man Gabi, besides, I brought along someone I thought you'd might want to see." At that, almost like he had been waiting for it, a tall young man strode down the aisle, easily reaching the bottom in several strides. Gabriella inhaled quickly. "Ah yes, you remember Jamie, don't you?" The tension had reached its peak and Troy nearly blurted something out in his urge to break it, but fortunately it was broken as one of his friends from the team skidded in - it was obvious why he'd volunteered to come - it was Chris - though most people called him by his last name - Cross. Well, Cross was one of Troy's closer buddies - but he was also the one with the crush on Kelsey.

"Yo, Troy, practice, remember? Coach is going cuh-razy - half of the team is missing already from detentions and if you don't make it soon, he's gonna blow a gasket." Troy nodded simply.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes, tell him I'll be down soon." The boy winced, but nodded and darted out of the open door. Silence reigned for a moment before Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Troy, this is my dad, Thomas. Thomas - this is my boyfriend, Troy. And Troy, this is Jamie - an…old friend." she got out, averting her eyes.

"Aw, Gabs, say it like it is - Jamie Reynolds, ex-boyfriend." Jamie was grinning widely, having struck a casual pose against a row of chairs. Something rose in Troy that he really didn't want to identify, but it made his stomach twist and throat constrict. Something told him it was jealousy though he already knew it. Troy nodded at both men and he felt Gabriella clutch at his hand.

"Troy, I-" Ignoring the presence of two huge problems that had just walked into both of their lives, Troy pressed a gentle finger against her lips, only to replace it with his own for a soft, chaste kiss.

"I know." he said, his signature sheepish smile breaking across his face. Gabriella smiled back. "Nice meeting you both," Troy said, his voice clear and strong as it rang across the theater. "but I need to be getting to basketball practice. I'm already late and that's not the best example for a captain to set." He couldn't help add the captain bit in and he knew from the knowing smile on his girlfriend's lips that she knew what he'd done. "I'll see you later Ella, or-"

"I'm coming." she said definitely, weaving her fingers with his firmly. "I want to watch your practice." Her eyes told the truth: she didn't want to be alone with her dad and Jamie.

"Great." he replied, moving off the stage into the wings with Gabriella, only to hear footsteps after them.

"Don't mind if we join you, do you?" came Thomas' voice. Troy swallowed a retort, and turned, a smile pasted on.

"Of course not, though it's pretty long - you might get bored."

"Or not." came the reply and Troy just smiled, continuing on, keeping Gabriella as close as possible. Once they paused at the entrance to the boys locker, Troy turned to face his girlfriend, keeping their faces close. Whispering, he gestured towards the gym entrance three feet away.

"Go in, while I'm watching. I'll be up as quickly as possible - sit at the benches near my dad. Alright?" She smiled shakily, but nodded. True to his word, Troy watched as she entered the gym, no sign of her nervousness. Both Thomas and Jamie watched her enter before turning their gazes to Troy, who simply smiled back. He missed the disconcerted looks of the two men. He entered the locker and changed at warp speed, making it up to the gym just as Jamie and Thomas reached the benches by Gabriella and his dad.

"On the court, Bolton!" shouted his dad just as Troy paused by the bench. He grimaced, sent a 'look' to Gabriella, who returned it, before jogging into place as a point guard. The scrimmage was fairly small, considering how much of the team was scrubbing at the cafeteria floors due to a food fight blamed on them, but it was still very hard work. Maybe harder considering how much each member realized how handicapped their side was due to loss of players. Troy shouted criticisms and praise along with his father, easily losing himself in the game.

"SUH-WISH!" shouted three members of his team as Troy sank another three pointer after assisting Jay with one of his own. Troy heard the delighted laughter of his girlfriend and turned to see her smiling widely at him, applauding. Behind her sat Thomas, who's face was completely closed off and Jamie who was watching the game with avid eyes, a genuine grin on his face. The game continued and Troy lost himself in the game again, but checked on Gabriella every time possession of the ball changed. She had relaxed somewhat because Jamie and Thomas had gotten up for water, Thomas having wheedled at the younger boy. The bright orange container sat at one end of the gym and Troy only spotted them once before he heard his name called. He twisted sharply, snatching the ball from midair and snapped back to set his feet - the entire motion was instantaneous, but so was what happened next. Troy's ankle went out from under him and there was a loud crack followed by a thud and a loud cry of pain as Troy hit the floor, the ball flying into the stands somewhere. No one had been near the captain when he dropped to the floor, but even though the players were closest, Gabriella and Coach Bolton made it to his side first. Chad, Cross and Zeke were right behind them.

"Troy! Troy!" He heard his name, but his vision was blurred due to the pain. He coughed, breathing harshly. There were gentle hands on his cheeks, guiding his face. He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision, and saw Gabriella's face above his, worried. "Don't you dare try moving mister." Troy opened his mouth to protest, found that she was quite correct, and closed it, settling back on the floor. He was very thankful she didn't ask him what hurt, because everything hurt - his ankle was aching as if someone had run over it with a dump truck and then poked it a couple more times with a sharp burning stick. The pain was quickly becoming more and more intense and he lifted his fist to his mouth to bite down, trying to hold back a whimper of pain.

"Why'd he fall?" whispered a player and Troy heard his dad answer for him. They sounded far away - a lot farther away than they should've. Gabriella was saying something about an ambulance coming, them having sent Chad to call for one because Chad was the fastest runner.

"Water, on the court. I don't get it, we clean these floors every day, before practice - there's no way -" Troy cast his eyes around on what was in his limited area of vision - the last thing he saw before he finally blacked out from the pain was Jamie, holding a plastic cup, leaning against the bright orange water cooler.

- - -

**Authors Note: **I'm just a tiny bit obsessed with this movie. Can you tell? D I honestly think it's so horribly adorable that I have to see it every time it comes on. I nearly kicked my VCR when it didn't set right to record it. But this is just the first chapter of…I have no idea how many. Teehee. I honestly don't really know where this is going, but the second (and third! D)chapterarein the process of being written. Fellow fans of HSM - let me know what you think. )


	2. The Ambulance

**- - -**

**Chapter 2**

**- - -**

As most of the school peeked out of the classroom windows as flashing lights blinked furiously outside, Gabriella was hauling herself into the ambulance, only to be caught by the arm and yanked out. "And where do you think you're going missy?" asked a familiar voice and Gabriella shivered at her father's close proximity.

"With Troy." she answered, gritting her teeth, and pulling at her arm.

"I don't thin-"

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" asked one of the EMTs, poking her head out of the back of the bright white vehicle, who light's were still attracting a lot of attention.

"None at all." Gabriella said brightly, pulling her arm from Thomas' and jumping in after the coach, who was staring at his son worriedly.

"No problem." came her father's voice and she turned to find him climbing into the ambulance after her. Before the EMT could say anything, he said, "I'm her father." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest this fact, but there was a banging on the window that separated the driver from the back of the truck.

"Why aren't we moving?" Gabriella closed her mouth and nodded at the female EMT who slammed a fist onto the window.

"We're movin'." she replied, closing the doors of the ambulance. And so they were.

Gabriella tried to ignore what the woman was saying to Coach Bolton, all she saw was Troy's pale face. Her hand gripped his almost painfully, but his own grip tightened when the EMT moved to do what she could to set the ankle. Gabriella had heard something about a serious break and muscle and tissue damage, but her eyes were on Troy's face, waiting for something to happen. As the EMT touched the quickly swelling ankle, which was turning strange purplish blues - Gabriella didn't want to think she saw the white of a bone, Troy bucked up on the stretcher he was strapped onto, a strange sound of pain coming from his mouth. Gabriella felt the tears come to her eyes - Troy had gotten hurt once or twice, after all basketball wasn't a nice sport sometimes - but never this bad, never so bad that he was gripping her hand like she was his only lifeline.

"We need to set this ankle, get the blood flow back to regular, allow the bone to mend. If we allow it go for much longer, he might loose feeling altogether and then he would lose mobility permanently. We usually use anesthesia for injuries this serious - but we're caught in traffic and we don't have an anesthesiologist onboard, they usually set morphine doses too - we're going to have to deal with regular fast acting pain killers and some good ole fashioned gritting of the teeth - unless you wait, but then there's the possibil-"

"I know!" Troy's father cut off angrily. "I know, loss of mobility." His eyes trained to Troy's which had opened to tiny slits. "Troy…the pain, I don't want-"

"Have them do it dad." he replied, gritting his teeth. He managed a weak laugh, which sounded more like a wheezing cough that would hack up his lung. The pain was etched into the very lines of his face. "It's not that bad, don't worry." It was a lie - usually Gabriella was the only one who could tell when the boy was lying, but it was obvious this time around.

"Troy, don't do this for me, don't-" Gabriella knew that it would break Troy's father's heart if Troy couldn't play basketball anymore, but she knew it would positively kill him to see Troy in pain.

"This isn't for you dad - it's for me. Purely selfish. Do it doc." With a nod from Troy's father, the EMT moved to a better spot for mobility. Coach Bolton took his son's hand, staring at what the EMT was about to do - Gabriella couldn't bear it, and just stared at Troy, who stared back. She placed a gentle palm on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the gesture.

"Count of five. One, two, thre-" before even finishing the word, the woman set the ankle with relative ease, but Troy let out a muffled moan of pain, bucking up again even as Gabriella brushed back the hair on his forehead, whispering comforting things in his ear, not suspecting the sudden movement. Troy's father seemed surprised and vaguely outraged at the EMT's "surprise."

"He would've tensed." Gabriella answered the unasked question, her quiet voice full of tears, staring down at Troy, who was breathing harshly, his eyes clenched shut. "If she hit five, he would tense his body and the pain would be worse and the muscles would seize and it'd be harder for her to set." It wasn't exactly coherent or clinical, but the EMT nodded, grateful - obviously she'd made that speech many times before.

"How'd you know that Gabi?" came a voice she hadn't been expecting. Her father. She turned to look him straight in the eye - something she hadn't done the first time around. She'd been relying on Troy too much then - this was her problem, her past that she had to relive. She opened her mouth to reply, but a weak voice replied for her, a voice she was delighted to hear, even if it was hoarse and tired.

"They don't call her the smartest girl in school for nothing." The affection in his voice was obvious. She leant over him, wrapping her arms gently around him, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. His hands were shaking, but Troy did what he could to hold her. "Mine." he whispered fiercely into her neck, for her ears only.

"Yours." she immediately murmured against his shoulder. Then she squeezed him gently. "Mine."

"All yours." he replied quietly, pressing a kiss against her cheek. Any comments from any of the fathers were cut short when the EMT spoke again.

"And we're up." There was a flurry of movement as the EMTs unloaded Troy expertly and Gabriella was forced to follow Troy's father, who was doing all he could to follow his son into the room. "Family only." said the woman apologetically, who wheeled Troy down the hallway. Coach Bolton hesitated only for a moment, but gripped Gabriella's shoulder, told her he'd tell her how he was as soon as he knew, then bolted down the hallway after the doctors.

Leaving Gabriella on her lonesome with her father.

"So…this Troy kid…you like him pretty well?" the question was unexpected as Gabriella sat herself in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. She fidgeted, picking at the garish orange threads hanging off the ugly, flat pillow that served as the seat.

"Yes." she answered. Perhaps if she didn't give details, he'd give up. No dice.

"He's important to you?" Her father's voice was unreadable.

"Besides Mamí, he is the most important thing to me." she answered, the honest truth coming out of her mouth before she could stop it. There was no reply from the man who called himself her father and Gabriella, who had lost all her determination from in the ambulance, didn't trust herself to look at him without bursting into tears and questions. She took a deep breath. "Why are you here? Why are you disrupting my life?"

"Disrupting your life _mija_? I'm your father, I-"

"Don't call me that." she said shortly. "Don't call me your daughter. That's a term you need to earn."

"Why can't you just accept me again? I belong in your life, with you."

"If you've belonged for so long, then why did you leave?" she asked rhetorically, knowing by now she'd never get a straight answer from the man. "Just…get out of my life Thomas. I don't want you here and you _know _Mamí doesn't either. Is it so hard for you to admit you messed up? That you lost this round? Let us go - you say you love us, want the best for us - well, we're best without you. Trust me." It was the longest thing she'd ever said to her father. The most truthful too. She forced herself to turn her head to look at the man, but his face was hidden from her as he stood.

"Goodbye mija." With that, he left. _For good? _She scowled. _Don't doubt a good thing Ella._ She scolded herself, but there was no denying the rush of relief she felt as she saw him step through the automatic doors and disappear around the corner. He was finally gone. She sank back in the uncomfortable - she had started to look on it with a fond eye now though - chair, and waited several minutes before a harried looking nurse came up to her.

"Are you Gabriel Montag?" As Gabriella raised an eyebrow, the nurse muttered something she was sure was not allowed in a hospital and flipped the pages over the top of her clipboard. "Gabriella Montez." she read off the list as Gabriella nodded. "Sorry. A little rushed here. I was just told to look for a pretty Latina girl with her dad - but I don't see a dad, is he-"

"He left." Gabriella put in shortly, hoping to cut off this line of conversation before it began.

"I see, alright, right this way. Mr. Bolton says you'd be the one Trey - wait, Troy - would want to see when he came around from the morphine, and he was right. After talking with his dad, he asked for you, hence me getting you." as this was being said, Gabriella was hauled to and fro from hallway to hallway before she was stopped in front of a door that looked just like the others. "Room 267, Troy Bolton." intoned the nurse, before allowing Gabriella to enter. The girl tried not to look so eager, but she failed as she nearly raced in.

"Troy." she said, sighing with relief when she saw him sitting up in a hospital, pausing at the foot of his bed. Her boyfriend quickly turned at the sound of her voice. There was a bright smile on his face. There was a gentle knock at the door and Troy's dad quickly stood.

"The doctor." he said to their curious looks, and both nodded and watched as he left. Gabriella immediately made her way to Troy's side, snuggling herself into his side as he wrapped an arm around her - the one the IVs weren't inserted into. She assumed they were there because of the morphine and pain killers.

"How are you?" she asked after a fairly lengthy kiss and after she'd regained her wits.

"Meh, fine. Everyone's asking me that. I mean, my ankle hurts pretty badly, but…besides that, just peachy keen." Gabriella smiled in spite of herself at Troy's cheerful tone of voice.

"You're just happy because this means you don't need to go to Darbus' dance practices anymore." When Troy laughed, she felt his chest rise up and down as she pressed tighter against him. Troy finally just hauled her up onto the small bed, settling her beside him.

"It also means no basketball practices." Troy said, and though the upbeat tone was still in his voice, Gabriella knew that this was the main reason he was upset. He loved singing, hated dancing, loved playing.

"What, afraid you'll get slow and lazy?" she asked with a smile, prodding him in the side, prompting him to smile himself. Troy mock growled and started to tickle his girlfriend, who tried to hide her giggles, but ended up choking on her laughter before retaliating.

"Hey! HEY! No fair!" Troy said, laughing madly, trying to ward off her hands. "You're playing dirty!" Gabriella laughed and poked him one last time in the side before allowing herself to be enveloped in strong arms. "Hey…where's Thomas?" He felt the tension enter the beautiful dark haired girl in his arms almost immediately.

"He left. I…I told him off and he just, um, left." There was no guile in Gabriella's eyes and Troy knew she was telling the truth.

"I figured," he said, his tone joking, "he would've followed you in here - never would've left you alone with me." He smiled, hoping to try to get her to laugh, but she twisted, her eyes bright.

"You felt it too?"

"Felt what?"

"I dunno, that he didn't like you!" Troy laughed.

"Ella, it's every guys nightmare to meet their girlfriend's dad. Of course I thought he hated me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did." he answered truthfully, laughing a little inwardly at the purely puzzled look on Gabriella's face.

"But…why would anyone hate you? You're…Troy! You're smart, and nice and funny and sweet and…" she let out a long sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway, he's gone. But…"

"You're not as sure about Jamie." Troy finished, knowing what she was thinking. He frowned, settling back into his pillows and Gabriella searched for the words that would explain what Jamie had meant by ex-boyfriend.

"I don't think he did this-"

"I never said he did." Troy replied harshly, immediately regretting his tone. Hurt flashed through Gabriella's eyes before she spoke again.

"No, you don't understand. It's not that I "know him" or "like him" that I think so…he's just not…well," she paused and a flush came to her face. "he's not smart enough to have made the connection." Troy raised an eyebrow and Gabriella took this as a sign to continue. "We dated for awhile - not because it was serious," she hurried to explain, "but because it was convenient. He didn't have to worry about having a girlfriend and the rumors that would start if he didn't, and I didn't have to deal with my friends harping on me about having a boyfriend. It was just…easiest to stay together. I didn't know him that well, but I know enough to know he is not the brightest crayon in the box."

"And you…dated him." Troy said, his voice carefully empty, but Gabriella knew what he was really saying. Someone like her - obviously intelligent - dating someone…not as much.

"He asked me one day, and my friends told me to say yes - told me that it would be better for me and them because of it. So…I said yes. And it was okay - wasn't special or nice…it was like life had been before, except that occasionally I had to go to a dance or the movies with a group of people who didn't talk to me the next day." Troy nodded, but was silent, and she knew he was absorbing this all.

"First kiss?" the question was seemingly innocent, but Troy's voice broke on the last word and Gabriella just wanted to hug him tight and tell him he was the most important thing to her. So she did.

"Yes," and she felt Troy wince more than saw it, "but it was…meaningless. But you Troy…you mean everything to me. You…" she paused, looking for the words, trying to find someway to describe exactly who he was to her and what he had done for her, but a soft fingertip against her lips paused her thoughts. Troy looked down at her with smiling eyes.

"Shh," he shushed her gently. "I know - because I feel the same about you." And he smiled and Gabriella could do nothing but smile back. Their silence spoke more than any heartfelt speech could but it was broken when Troy surprise tickle attacked her and her surprised giggles filled the air. Things seemed perfect again for the two - but things would soon be changing.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Aw, you guys are so sweet. The reviews made me so happy, I just had to update as soon as I could. And for those of you who hate Jamie - obviously a little doubt was cast on his pure 'evilness' - he's gonna be aninteresting character, I can tell already- but I can say (off the record) that Thomas will be a continuing problem. How? Well...we shall see, won't we? Teehee. I so enjoy writing this, it's just a nice relaxed exercise for when I want to write and I can be completely free with what I do. It helps that you guys are enjoying it. Till next time, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.

-Becca


	3. The Anxiety

**- - -**

**Chapter 3**

**- - -**

"Min, I don't know how to tell you this - but this is just something I need to do - need to **say**, before it kills me." came Troy's voice softly, gently.

"NO NO NO." came Darbus' voice and both Troy and Gabriella jumped in surprise. "This is a sweet, loving scene, you're supposed to caress her face Arnold, not just stand there!"

"I WOULD Ms. Darbus," he paused, lowering his voice so only Gabriella could hear, "trust me -" he smirked in Gabriella's direction before raising his voice again, "if moving on my crutches didn't knock down yet another piece of scenery." Troy said, gesturing with a hand at the pieces of plywood around them. He'd already hit several key pieces while backstage and had done so much damage to the tree that stage crew had forever banned him from stepping into the scenery area while injured. Ms. Darbus just waved her hands, as if to say 'details, details'.

"Now, we're going to try that _other _number from the top - and no Troy, I won't make you dance this time." **That **had been a disaster, to say the least. Troy hobbled over to his spot on the stage fairly swiftly - he was getting the hang of this crutches thing. "Now remember all, this is a scene full of anger and drama and truth and love and…" Troy stopped listening at this point. He knew what this scene was about - it was Arnold yelling at Minnie for being so conceited while Arnold himself flirted with other people and boasted. Basically, a key scene and Troy couldn't participate fully. He'd only known the gist of "Twinkle Towne" when Gabriella had roped him into auditioning - when he told her this, she protested, saying that he did it of his own free will.

Troy knew he had no free will when it came to Gabriella's eyes.

The musical was about two best friends who dream of glory and fame and who then don't realize how important they are to each other until they forget each other on the road to stardom. Troy had been surprised that there was such a twisting plot in a school musical, but Jason had reminded him that after all, Kelsey had written the entire thing.

"BOLTON!" Troy was started out of his musings by a shrill cry from Ms. Darbus, who was glaring at him fiercely.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." Troy said automatically, sliding into position with a grace he had achieved through many, many clumsy and klutzy moments.

"Alright, if you're quite done daydreaming, we can begin," without waiting for a reply, Darbus signaled to Kelsey who struck up the opening chords to the scene. Gabriella stalked onto stage, script in hand, already in character.

"Arnold, what is the meaning of this…this…posse!" Gabriella's eyes were filled with righteous anger as she gazed at the many female extras brought in to fawn over Troy-turned-Arnold. Quite a few girls - surprisingly to Troy, unsurprisingly to everyone else - had volunteered to hang off Troy for free.

"I don't think you have room to talk, Ms. I'm Too Good To Remember My Best Friend." replied Troy, before casting a charming, smarmy smile at one of the girls who, he wasn't quite sure was really in character or just that crazy, swooned and then fainted. Gabriella laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Obviously Too Good For Anyone Else." She scowled at Troy before turning her back to him and folding her arms in a huff. Troy-as-Arnold brushed off the arms of the girls - he was getting a little worried that some of them really _weren't _in character - he stepped up beside Gabriella-as-Minnie. There were softer chords in the background now and Troy knew the song was coming and ran through the lyrics mentally, glad he still was on book for this scene.

"Once upon a time, we were best friends…" Troy sang, opening his arms wide, as though talking to Gabriella, who was - as she was supposed to - still stubbornly keeping her back to him. "Once upon a time, we thought you and me would never end. Once upon a time.." The chords went to minor, the tone of the song changed rapidly. "we were wrong." the last words were spoken fiercely as Troy settled his arms across his chest. Gabriella whirled and though there was a joyful brightness in her eyes, her face was hard - Troy knew his girlfriend was talented in many areas, but when they'd started acting, he was shocked at the obvious flair his Ella had for performing - not only singing but acting too.

"Once upon a time," Gabriella began, her voice sweet and soft, but Troy knew the song and knew what was coming. "we were schemers. Once upon a time," a sweet smile cross her face as she turned to face the audience, looking up at the ceiling, "you and me were both some dreamers. Once upon a time…" she paused, her face full of joy, before she whirled around violently to face Troy, planting both feet on the floor and both hands on her hips. "we were wrong." Those of the band who'd been conned into becoming the pit orchestra for the show struck up the notes for the full song.

This song was staged as apposed to choreographed so there were no dance moves, just timed and planned movement and gestures. Throughout the song, "Arnold" would point something out quite meanly to "Minnie" before glancing over her shoulder and sending a wave or a smile to his female band of followers. "Minnie" would scathingly comment on "Arnold" before occasionally shoving him or tripping him. Needless to say - Gabriella had to hold back on any shoving or tripping considering Troy's already uneven balance. Besides that, the scene went well, even if the group of girls crossed at the wrong time and several ensemble members who'd actually had choreographed moves managed to knock down a set of scenery. Darbus kept them after, but Troy was just glad it hadn't been this time. Gabriella hopped off the stage and waited patiently as Troy followed after, if much slower - but he always refused help, so she didn't push it. Laying down his crutches, Troy crouched before sitting on the edge of the stage then sliding off. He fetched his crutches and followed Gabriella up the wide aisles of the auditorium, smirking at her back as she unknowingly hummed the opening bars to "Once Upon a Time". She turned a corner and there was a soft 'oof' and Troy chuckled a little, turning the corner a little faster, expecting to see his girlfriend on the floor - she wasn't the most graceful of people when she was preoccupied.

But what he didn't expect to see was Jamie with his arms around a startled silent Gabriella.

"Still a bit clumsy, hmm Gabs?" Jamie asked with a brilliant smile on his face as he steadied a tense Gabriella. Gabriella inched away slowly, her face completely blank. Troy moved beside her, albeit slowly due to his crutches, unknowingly clenching his fingers into a fist. "Oh, Troy! Nice to see you again, we really didn't get to talk last time because, well," Jamie winced, "that was a nasty fall man - you doin' okay?"

Troy was…startled to say the least. He was expecting someone a bit more…malicious, he supposed. After all, all evidence pointed to Jamie injuring Troy on purpose. So was he really just a very good actor? Or was it all a mistake? Or…Troy didn't even know what. Life had certainly gotten a lot more complicated in a short expanse of time. "I'm okay man, a little tired of crutches, but okay." Troy replied, not betraying his confusion. Jamie laughed and Troy didn't know why it puzzled him, but it did. Maybe he was expecting a cackle or an evil scientist 'muwahaha' or something equally cliché, but it was a usual laugh.

"I get that. Anyway, I'm just here to drop off something for Gabs - when I told some of her friends I was coming to Albuquerque they put something together for her on the chance I saw her." Jamie reached behind him and pulled out a large sparkly card. He handed it to Gabriella, who took it hesitantly, but couldn't keep herself from opening it right then and there. She smiled gently at the notes inside from a couple old friends before tucking it away for a later inspection.

"Thanks Jamie, that's really nice of you."

"Aw, no prob Gabs - just doing my part as the dutiful friend. Oh, did you hear? You remember Gina O'Neill? Landon Edwards actually knocked her up - she completely had to leave school-" Troy blocked out most of this chatter, following as Jamie and his girlfriend walked down the hallway slowly, chattering about people from good ole Sun High. He supposed that there was still a very strong jealous streak in him and he wasn't the most comfortable with Gabriella hanging around with an old boyfriend, but there was something innocently naïve and…though he hated to say, _ditzy _about Jamie. He didn't seem to have a grasp on a bigger picture of… **anything **really. But if his impression was right and Gabi was right about Jamie being a bit too oblivious to scheme up something like putting Troy out of commission - then the whole 'jealous ex-boyfriend cliché plot' seemed…ugh, his brain hurt from over thinking everything. He decided to think about it later tonight - for now, he decided to just join in the conversation with Gabriella and Jamie who were now discussing how Jamie's new girlfriend's best friend was cheating on her own boyfriend with the captain of the football team.

- - -

"So, why are you here in Albuquerque anyway?" asked Troy as he perched himself on the stone wall outside the school beside Gabriella who was munching her sandwich. Jamie shrugged.

"Well, our soccer team is actually in the next town over waiting to play a qualifying match for the high school nationals. But Gabi's father stopped by our hotel and most of us recognized him because there was this big fuss when he left Gabi and her mom when Gabs was little." Gabriella stiffened a little, but that was the only sign she was uncomfortable with this train of conversation. Troy settled a hand at the small of her back and she leant into the touch, relaxing a little. "So when he introduced himself, we weren't that surprised, but then he said he was going to go visit her and if there was anyone who'd like to come along - and of course the guys immediately started ragging on me about how I hadn't had a girlfriend since Gabi, blah blah - whatever 'cause it wasn't true - I told them about Mel, but your dad just kinda brightened at the idea of me being on good terms with you despite the fact we're exes.. It was seriously weird. So then your dad was like "why don't you come along then, say hello to Gabi for her friends" which I thought was kinda even more weird, but I was just like 'okay' and went along with it. Tada! You get me." Jamie finished with a flourish and a chomp of his slice of pizza that he had purchased.

Troy did not like this, not at all. So apparently Gabriella's father had sought both her and her mother and purposely brought along someone who Gabriella would either 1.) be willing to see, 2.) remember and/or 3.) trust. This seemed far too planned out for his liking, and by the looks of Gabriella's anxious face, for hers too.

"Oh!" Jamie said, his exclamation muffled by a huge bite of pepperoni. He swallowed hard. "He seemed really interested in whether I knew if Gabriella had a boyfriend - but he didn't even say boyfriend. He said like 'new important guy in my Gabi's life' - which was like…crazy stalkerish but of course I didn't know about your boy toy Troy here." He paused, obviously amused at the rhyme he made. "Anyway. So yeah, it was kinda weird." Troy almost smiled at the completely obvious statement, but his anxiety for Gabriella overrode any amusement he might have held.

The bell rang and Troy sighed before gathering up his untouched lunch and swiftly shooting it into the garbage can several yards away. Jamie whistled low as he watched it swish into the basket. "Nice one." Troy just shrugged and smiled a half smile before following Gabi back to classes on his crutches, promising Jamie they'd call him to ask how his game went, considering he was going back to the next town over. They waved goodbye before heading back in. Before they could step back into the busy hallways crowded with yelling and screaming Wildcats, Troy paused, stilling Gabriella with a hand. She turned to look up at him, biting her lip, her arms wrapped tightly around her books like a shield. She looked so vulnerable that immediately Troy managed to set aside his crutches and wrap his arms around her, leaning against the nearest wall. Gabriella dropped her books and just curled up in his arms. Neither of them spoke until Troy finally broke the silence.

"It'll be okay Ella, we'll figure this out." Gabriella sighed and Troy kissed her fiercely, trying to mask his own doubt and worry with love. Gabriella responded eagerly, ready to lose herself in the kiss. They managed to brush away their problems for a little while, but all too soon the late bell rang and they broke away, staring at each other.

"You sure?" she asked, continuing the conversation as though they hadn't just poured their souls out to each other.

Troy smiled down at her gently. "I'm Troy Bolton, of course I'm sure." he smirked, relieving some of the tension. Gabriella smiled tentatively.

"Arrogant." she replied.

"Geeky." he countered, a real smile on his face.

"Jock." she replied, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes.

"Nerd." he laughed, doing her one better before poking her in the side. She squeaked and pulled away, protecting herself from any surprise tickle attacks.

"Lazy." she replied stubbornly, but her eyes bright with laughter.

"Spastic."

The banter continued all the way back to their classes, and they took their detention for lateness with easy smiles, glad for at least a moment of laughter.

- - -

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the shortness. Oh, a note. **Next chapter probably won't be up for a couple days, **as school likes to interfere in what I find important - aka - writing. :P

Jamie's so…I don't even know :P …but he's kinda fun to write - he talks like I talk. All scatterbrained and remembering things at the last moment and forgetting words as he speaks. :D Obviously you can tell having a conversation with me is quite an event. But those of you who don't trust Jamie? Well…Jamie's going to become a larger part of the plot (I think…I really have no idea where a lot of this is going) - but you don't have to worry about him betraying anyone - unless of course he forgets he's supposed to be keeping a secret or forgets to relay an important detail. -innocent look- But honestly, he's a good guy, if the epitome of the phrase "dumb blonde". Without being blonde.

By the by, I've had three things brought to my attention, two by a reviewer and one by one of my friends - and I figured I ought to explain. Firstly is the calling of 'Jason' - Chris in the first chapter. Yeah, that was just a lazy mistake. :P Then it's the practicing after there's a championship game when by definition, the season should be over - well my school is pretty crazy about basketball and we have regular practices all year around - not very frequently, but still. I figured that East High which is a basketball obsessed school would probably have a similar practice - perhaps even more intense. And lastly, my friend brought to my notice - Kelsey's name in the movie is actually spelled 'Kelsi' - my friend says she knows this because it's on Kelsey(i)'s bag somewhere. I didn't catch this, but if any of you with tapes (you lucky bums!) find it too, let me know.

I'll most likely go fix the 'Chris/Jason' thing, but I might just continue with the spelling of Kelsey that I have, as long as it doesn't bother any of you guys.

Anyway - you guys have been amazing reviewers, thank you so much…I have more than 600 hits already! This is crazy. Just some replies to some comments that need some replying too - you guys are far too funny for your own good - and mine :P

**heather1021** - Hah, HSM has become one of my favorites too - but about Death Wish Love…I really don't know - it's just not doing anything for me any longer. Maybe one day I'll take it down and rewrite it - it's too much a part of me to let go, but I don't see myself doing anything with it soon - but I think I'll be writing a bit more HSM fiction - so hopefully that'll make it up to you. :P

**ProfessorSpork - **LMFAO. How did you know that was EXACTLY what I was thinking when I wrote the after scene in the hospital with Troy and Gabriella? My math teacher used to call me that when I hurt my arm, and I just burst into laughter when I read your review.

**x High School Musical Fan x...** - Hah, I'm sure if it could, it would accept your proposal. It loves you too. :P

**Winter Sapphire **- You are too sweet for your own good! Flattery will get you everywhere - and thanks for the compliment on my lyrics, I'm just glad they didn't turn out as badly as I was anticipating. :P I'm sure there are a couple mistakes through the story - I'm one of the worst editors of my own work known to man, but your review made my day(s). :D

**Tawnykit **- So adorable it calls for violence - my feelings EXACTLY. :P Lmfao - hopefully you won't want to gauge your eyes out when you read this chapter. Enjoy!

Keep the amazing reviews coming, all of you, I read every single one twice, they made the last couple of days so amazingly happy for me. Remember - the next chapter in a couple days, but updates should be pretty regular after that - I think I finally know where I'm going with all of this.

_Hasta luego. _Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.

-B


	4. The Argument

- - -

**Chapter 4**

- - -

A week or so later was a triumphant time for Troy - he no longer needed crutches. You could often see him running around for no particular reason. No other week had he gained so many detentions for running in the halls, but teachers understood why. The set crew actually let him near the scenery again and Ms. Darbus hugged him wildly when he came in that day.

Alright…so it was a _creepy _week along with a triumphant one.

Troy soon got over the strangeness of being hugged by the over-exuberant drama teacher and the week went by just fine, or at least until Thursday. Troy jogged over to Gabriella's house early before school one day and waited patiently in the front hallway to walk Gabi to school as he usually did some days. Usually Gabi was pretty slow in the mornings and it took coaxing from both her mother and Troy to get her out the door and to school, but this morning Gabi raced down the stairs, shouted a goodbye to her mother who had just barely stuck her head in the kitchen to grab her coffee and latched onto Troy, dragging him out the front door, giving her boyfriend only enough time to grab both of their book bags. "Whoa, whoa - what's the rush Ella?" Gabi just gave him a fearful look before dragging him a couple more feet then pulling him down behind a stone wall in front of a house several down from her own. "This isn't even the way to our sch-" Troy's bewildered comment was cut off by familiar lips on his own. His response was passionate, but only after a moment - he broke away when he realized exactly what was on Gabi's mind. She could successfully divert any conversation by distracting him.

She had discovered that kissing Troy was very distracting to him.

She used this weapon often.

"Ella, don't think you can try-" his next words were muffled by another kiss - he almost relinquished himself to this one, but he was determined to get the truth. _Stay strong Bolton. Stay strong! Come **on **man!_ He pulled away and looked his girlfriend right in the eye. "Elllllla." he said warningly.

"Troooooy." she replied in the same tone, blinking innocently, but there was a worry in her eyes that gave her away to the one who knew her best.

"Ella." he said with finality, taking her face in his hands and bringing her forehead to his. "Tell me." he added gently, softly brushing back a strand of hair. There was a long pause. Then Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I think I saw my dad last night. Outside my house." The words were so rushed that it took Troy a second to sort it all out, but when he did he started violently, his eyes training fiercely on Gabriella's.

"Ella, I, I mean - why didn't you call me? Tell me? Tell your mom? Anything, he could be-"

"I know, I know!" Gabriella moaned, "He could be dangerous, but I was just too scared to do anything. I mean, well, half of me just wanted to run outside and start yelling at him," Troy flinched, but Gabi smiled gently. "I didn't of course, but I was so angry and so scared that I just sat up in my room all night." She let out a long breath. "I just want to forget about it. I just-"

"But El-"

"**No** Troy." she replied firmly. "Let's go to school." Troy gave her a look saying he was unconvinced, but followed her dutifully, checking and double checking every time they turned a corner for any suspicious pedestrians. Ella might not be convinced, but Troy was taking no chances.

- - -

"Come on." Troy tugged on Gabriella's arm, pulling her gently from the building as an ocean of kids flowed out of the doors around them. "I don't want you walking home alone - we're heading to my house." Gabriella resisted for a moment, opening her mouth to protest, but paused. Troy was giving her his pitiful, puppy dog look. She sighed and tucked her hand in his, following him down the steps and across the street. To lighten the tension as they walked, Troy began the 'name-calling' game again and they were thinking of particularly good ones as they reached the gate into his backyard.

"Lunkhead!" Gabriella cried gleefully as Troy tugged her into the yard, only to bump right into his father. Gabriella wanted to sink right into the ground - she and Coach Bolton had already started off on the wrong foot and although they were pleasant with one another, Gabi knew that he really wasn't that fond of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton, I-"

"That's perfectly fine Miss Montez." Troy tensed at the use of her last name, though Gabi wasn't surprised. Troy held her hand tightly and so without drawing attention to herself, Gabi slowly brushed her thumb over his hand, feeling the tension leave Troy after a moment, though it came back in a rush when his father spoke again. "So..what are you two doing here?" Troy looked to Gabi - it was the perfect lead in.

"Gabi and I are going to hang out for awhile. She's not looking forward to seeing her Dad - Dad, I think he might be dangerous, I really don't want her to be hurt - we're just going to stay here for a little."

"I don't know about that Troy. I think we should talk." Troy stared after his father for a moment, but Gabi slowly pushed him gently towards where his father had moved to. She knew basically what would be said - it hurt her that someone who was so important to Troy didn't exactly like her, but it was something that would have to be dealt with later. For now, Troy needed to talk to his dad.

"What's your problem Dad?" Troy asked angrily as he stepped onto the porch where his father was standing. Gabi had seated herself on the grass, pulling out a book from her book bag, quite a number of feet away - there was no way she would overhear them - which is precisely why his dad had chosen this spot.

"Don't start a conversation with me like that Troy." his dad said warningly.

"You're the one who's being completely awful to Ella."

"Your Gabriella is the problem. I don't like you being around her so often. You really should limit your time with he-"

"If this is about practices, we're off-season Dad! I haven't missed anything, I'm still practi-"

"It's not about basketball, it's about your safety. She's a danger to you Troy, to your health, to everything you've worked so hard for." Troy stared at his dad opened mouth for a moment before laughing. He laughed until he couldn't breathe.

"Dangerous?" Troy managed to get out, before he finally managed to regain his breath. "Gabriella is the person who poses the least danger to me, she would never do anything to hurt me, ever."

"Troy, her ex-boyfriend managed to rip apart tendons in your ankle - I wouldn't call that harmless." Troy opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't Jamie, but his dad wasn't hearing any of it. "And if her dad is so dangerous and he's around because of her - she's putting you in danger!"

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm doing this for you! I'm doing this to keep you safe, to keep you happy. To keep you from **destroying **yourself!"

"You don't understand!" Troy said furiously. "**Keeping **me from Gabi **would **destroy me!" Now **that **Gabriella heard. She snapped her head up. Her hands were frozen on her book, but they began trembling almost immediately. She knew Mr. Bolton didn't like her very much, but to keep Troy from her…to keep them apart - she didn't know if she could survive that.

"She's dangerous to you Troy. Ask her to leave." his voice carried across the backyard and Gabi looked down at her book, blinking to hide her tears and clutching at her book to hide the trembling of her hands. How did Mr. Bolton - someone who she thought of as knowing nothing about _her_ and her life - name her fears so easily? How did he describe what plagued her for the past nights with no difficulty? Troy stalked away from his father towards Gabi, his entire stance screaming 'rage' - but as his fiercely angry eyes turned on her, they softened almost immediately, holding a gentleness that wrapped Gabi up in them every time they landed on her, like a warm blanket. As Troy moved towards her, he opened his arms and she fell into them, burying her face in his shoulder, hoping that perhaps she'd never have to come up for air or sunlight. Perhaps if she could stay here, safe and sound forever, nothing would ever go wrong. Things felt perfect with Troy, whether they were or not - and Gabi didn't want to think about Troy's dad who was undoubtedly glaring at her right now, or her own dad who was probably searching for her right now - she just wanted to curl up beside Troy on the warm grass and talk. She loved talking with Troy, he could be such a contradictory person. He could be shy and bashful around her and utterly sweet, but he was a total ham on stage, living for the attention and spotlight - but only long enough to make people laugh. He could be so silly, but so serious too when she needed it - and he always knew when she did.

"I guess I better go."

"No," Troy replied immediately, his tone pleading, coaxing and worried all at the same time. Gabi marveled at her luck at finding such a one as Troy, but she shook her head in reply.

"No use getting your dad to hate me more than he does already." Troy's eyes trained on her face and on her sad smile - he wished he could wipe away that sadness and just twirl her around like they were all alone and kiss her until she forgot her worry and sorrow.

"I'll walk you home." he said determinedly.

"I'm not sure that's-" came Mr. Bolton's voice, but Troy cut him off with a sharp and stiff tone that held no emotion whatsoever. It scared Gabi - she'd never seen Troy this angry, so angry that he didn't show anything.

"You've done enough Dad. Thank you." he said stiffly and hauled Gabi's book bag onto his shoulder and weaved his fingers with hers, marching out of the backyard with his back stiff, head held high. Gabi was proud in a way. Troy loved his parents, loved his dad more than anything else in the world - the people in his life were always the most important to Troy, he'd do anything to make them happy. She knew that his heart was breaking to see two people he adored very much unable to find common ground - it struck another pang of guilt in her. Why was she here if she brought so much pain to Troy? Wasn't the point of being here, supporting him? Helping him? Doing everything she could for him? Sometimes she felt she didn't deserve Troy in the slightest - what had she done in her life to call someone like him her boyfriend?

_Not very much_, she thought. _Not very much at all_.

Their trek led them through several backyards and through many side yards, but it was the shortest way to Gabriella's house - _and the safest_, thought Troy. No one could follow their weaving path through random gardens and over stone walls. Troy kept up a steady banter, trying to keep his Ella's mind off anything else - it didn't necessarily work, but by the time they reached her front door, she had a faint smile on her face that wouldn't go away.

Before Gabriella could dig out her key to open her front door, Troy grasped her gently and pulled her to him, kissing her gently, reveling in the fact that there was no one to interrupt them, as became the huge joke amongst their friends. They had a tally going to see which of them could interrupt them the most times. Right now, Chad was winning by pure determination, but Ryan was catching up on pure luck. Sharpay wasn't close behind thanks for her nose for gossip and Taylor had given up altogether after Troy had chased her away squealing one particularly interruptive afternoon. Kelsey and Jason always had this wicked gleam in their eyes when the contest was mentioned so Troy did not want to even **know **what _they _were planning.

Troy smiled against Ella's lips and he could feel the smirk spreading across her own as he pulled away. Before he could turn away and go, Ella lurched up and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. When she pulled away, he placed one carefully on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Ella - stay inside, for me, please, alright? Don't let anyone in." Gabriella nodded with a patronizing smile on her face so Troy shook her gently. "I'm serious - it would utterly destroy me if you ever got hurt. Be safe - I wish I could pick you up tomorrow, but I can't - I'll see you first thing, alright?" Gabriella nodded, smiled and slipped inside before Troy could say the words he'd been wanting to say for a long time. _Soon buddy, soon_, he promised himself before stepping away and heading home, ignoring the growing feeling of anxiety that was prickling at the back of his neck.

- - -

Troy waited.

He waited well past homeroom and twenty minutes into first period before panicking.

Gabriella wasn't in school. He'd nearly tackled Sharpay in the hallway, who told him quite snottily that she had seen his precious girlfriend walking to school from her car, but that was it.

Ryan helpfully mentioned that she was being followed by a tall man with dark hair.

Troy checked his watch. 8:37. Perfect time to start panicking.

- - -

**Author's Note:** Well. Sorry very much so for the long wait. This week has been very painful for me, both physically and mentally. School - namely my art class - has not been going well for me really. I basically burst into tears over this project right in the middle of class - it was basically just a breakdown of stress and exhaustion and pain, because the day before I basically dislocated my knee by slamming it into the stage at one of my many drama practices. I still can't touch it without it bursting into throbbing pain. (New nickname? Gimpy.) One of my closest friends - like a big sister - has been going through some real hard shit and I've been one of her main places to go for a little comedic relief - I do what I can to help her. Yeah, so those are my "excuses" - bleh :P - but really, they're just reasons for you to pity me. Teehee.

Anyway. So…what a cliffhanger, huh? Bet you're all like **I KNOW WHO TOOK HER! **- but of course, we **ALL **know who took her. The question is…how does Troy GET to her. Hmm…let us ponder this for the next couple of days as I work on the next chapter. I'm all planned out up to the beginning of the 6th chapter - I'm thinking this will probably be 7-8 chapters, for all of you who are wondering. Oh - and there's a TINY bit of Ryan and Sharpay in there for those of who who've been wanting. I've completely neglected the other characters - I know, I'm so cruel - maybe they'll show up later. I really love Chad and Taylor - I might write a fic just about them.

I of coursed watched HSM on Thursday and taped it (THANK GOD FOR WORKING VCRS!) but… whispers I HAVE A COPY ON MY COMPUTER NOW! BLAH. **YAY**. Hopefully there will be no more mistakes of the 'Chris-really-Jason-really-Whatever' kind now that I have easy reference. Teehee.

Oh, has anyone also heard the thing/read the article where it states that there's gonna be two more movies in the "High School Musical" tele-movie-series whatever? BLAH - **TWO MORE**! That's gonna be so kick ass - the second one apparently is already written! So awesome.

Oh, before I sign off - **does anyone else think that being in "Stick to the Status Quo" would've been the most fun EVER!** I would've given my right arm to be in that thing, it looks so amazingly hard, but so amazingly fun. I think they must've had a blast doing it - I'm SO BEYOND ENVIOUS. BLAH.

See you next time, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.  
_Or in the immortal words of my older brother: _"We out, we out!"

-B


	5. The Answer

- - -

**Chapter 5**

- - -

Troy took a long breath, standing in the middle of the hallway for a moment, not even seeing the hoard of kids flowing around him, yelling and shouting and meandering towards their next class. His brain was moving at about 80mph, but the simplest facts were taking him the longest - he just couldn't believe it. Everything he had done to make sure she was safe, everything he had hoped for, had been for nothing - and now everything that he loved was now in the hands of a stalker psychopath. Well, he was imagining a psychopath - who would steal their own daughter! He felt like tearing his hair out and stomping around and just yelling at the top of his lungs.

But there wasn't time for that.

He had to find Gabi - and he certainly couldn't do that in school. It took him only a moment to decide, and then a second later he scooped up his backpack and was sprinting down the hallways, taking the turns at screeching speeds and leaping over the occasionally estranged student and forgotten lunch. He was at the front entrance when - THUD! Troy went sprawling and there was a loud "OOF" - the sound of someone getting the wind knocked out of them. He scrambled to get up to help the person up so he could be on his way and he found himself face to face with Chad, coming in late to school - having obviously slept in this morning.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry dude?" Chad wheezed out, holding his stomach and standing slowly, dusting himself off. "Is there a fire?" Chad brightened visibly. "Can I leave school?"

"No, Gabi's not here, I think she's with her dad and I need to go find her - bye!" with that, Troy was off, leaving Chad thoroughly confused. Chad mouthed after him for a moment before he heard his name shouted and winced.

"CHAD DANFORTH." Chad hunched down a little, wincing and turned to find his girlfriend, tapping her foot impatiently - she'd obviously been excused from class and then stumbled upon her estranged boyfriend. "Where have you been?"

"No time for that now!" Chad hurriedly changed the subject, linking arms with her and wheeling her around to face the doors that Troy had just sprinted through. "Troy's skipping school to go find Gabriella - something about her dad and-"

"Wait, is her dad here!" Taylor's eyes turned worried and she bit her lip, something Chad usually smiled at, but this time he himself grew anxious.

"Tay, what's up with Gabriella's dad?" Chad asked seriously, bending down slightly to stare her in the eyes. When she hesitated, he shook her slightly. "Tay - tell me. If Troy's getting himself into trouble because Gabriella's in trouble, I need to help." Taylor hesitated only for a moment - but it was obvious the idea of Gabriella being in trouble had swayed her.

"It's only…a theory I've pieced together, nothing permanent, so I don't know…"

"Your theories are as good as any fact." Chad pressed. Taylor allowed herself a tiny smile before continuing.

"Well, from what I've gathered from Gabi and her mom - her dad left them a long time ago, but ever since a couple years ago, he's been…_finding _them - and even if they move, he still "_happens_" upon them - if he's back again, then this is bad. Really bad. Chad, I don't think you should go after Troy - just call someone, make sure he's stopped, but-"

"I can't just leave him hanging - or Gabi, you know that Tay." Chad said, turning to leave the school himself before Taylor latched onto his arm.

"You can't do that Chad! You can't skip, that's against the rules!" she hissed, yanking him back. Chad slowly tugged himself from her grip.

"I have to Tay - these are our best friends here." He started walking before Taylor latched onto him again. He rolled his eyes and turned to try to convince her yet again that what he was doing was the right thing, but when he looked down at her, there was a conflict playing across her face.

"I..I…I'm coming with you." she said, slightly hesitant at first, but very definite by the end. Chad immediately refused.

"Nooo way are you coming. You're staying here. I can do this on my own Tay-"

"No you can't Danforth, you need me." Chad sighed.

"No Tay, I have to do this on my own, if there's gonna be trouble, I'm not hauling you along."

"Shove it Danforth - you can't navigate worth a damn - you'll be lost within the first 10 minutes inside your own town." Taylor replied stubbornly, folding her arms.

"I can too navigate!" Chad protested.

"Really? Tell me which direction is west." Chad opened his mouth to reply, closed it for a moment, considered, before a sheepish smile finally crossed his lips. Taylor smiled in spite of herself, then shook her head. "Told you so - you need me." With that, the two filed out of the school resolutely - even if Taylor did cast a wistful glance at the doors - obviously wishing she didn't have to cut school to do this.

- - -

Meanwhile, back on the ranch… Troy's problems only began with skipping school - he didn't even know where they ended. He was just walking - he didn't even know where. His backpack slung over his shoulder and his feet just moving, his mind had slowed to the pace of a sloth while his body seemed to be on 'fast forward'. He had no idea where he was going - obviously Thomas wouldn't bring Gabi back to her house, they'd be somewhere where no one could find them. Troy tugged at his hair angrily, he wished he could just call a number and she…

Ella's cell.

Troy had never moved so fast and so clumsily, he yanked his backpack off his shoulder and searched through it with the passion of a madman until his fingers closed around cool plastic. He hauled his cell phone up and flipped it open, his fingers automatically finding the correct keys. It started to ring and Troy let out a long breath, but then three tones sounded and the mechanical voice of the operator sang cheerily, "The number you are trying to reach is out of its area code - please enter the area code of the designated number." Troy fumbled with the phone again, re-dialing Gabi's number with the area code the phone was set to. The phone began to ring again and again and Troy didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath. Only when his brain was screaming for oxygen did he let out his breath and at that exact moment - someone picked up.

- - -

Minutes before, Gabi had been shoved into a room, decorated cheerily for a girl about half her age. She landed with a bounce on the bed, whose covers were covered with bright flowers and cheerful bunny rabbits. She stared at it for a moment before she was joined in the room by Thomas who placed her cell phone - her only belonging that she'd had on her - on the side table. "How do you like your new room _mija_?" he asked cheerfully, smiling satisfied down at her. Gabriella just stared up at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, finally swallowing whatever words her mind had been conjuring up to throw at him. "This isn't going to be my room."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong _querida_." Now _that_ was a name Gabi refused to let her father use - her mother was the only one allowed to use it - though, and this thought brought a slight smile to her face, even in this moment of pure confusion, Troy had taken a liking to the name and used it occasionally - but she refused to let her father even mouth it.

"It's Gabriella." she said, before she began to contemplate exactly what angering Thomas would get her.

A brief spark of rage ignited in Thomas' eyes and Gabi nearly flinched, but she settled with clutching at the sheets of the bed and staring back at him. "This room will be yours Gabi - you'll be living with me from now on. You're now in my official custody."

_That's impossible_, thought Gabi. Custody battles could take years and she knew that her mother would not let her go without a fight. _It wouldn't have happened just like that - he's lying._ Her father was staring at her with a fixed smile in place and Gabi took this time to take a good long look at him. He was unshaven and his hair looked like he had just woken up. His clothes were rumpled - but that's not what worried her. It was the complete loss of perceived surroundings in his eyes - there was no recognition - or even a **glimpse **- of sanity. There was _nothing _holding his mind together anymore - he perceived things differently than the rest of the word - in a word, he was insane. Gabi didn't know how it had happened, or even when - but she saw the madness in his eyes and it scared her to the depths of her soul.

And at that moment, her phone rang and Troy's face sprung up on the screen.

It was an immediate reaction. Thomas sprung for it and Gabi clutched at it, her knuckles white as Thomas - who was taller and heavier and stronger - wrestled it from her. She let out a painful cry when he finally wrenched it from her hands and shoved her back onto the bed - so hard that she tumbled over the other side onto the floor. He calmly clicked 'send'. "Troy, what a surprise." his voice was hard and cold and it sent shivers down Gabi's spine just to hear it. "Oh, were you expecting my lovely daughter? She's a little busy right now getting used to her new surroundings." his voice grew hard and he began talking nonsense. "Stay away from Gabi - you're not the most important man to her anymore, that's me. You **never **replaced me, I am **the **most important person in Gabi's life now - nothing will change that." The volume was high enough on the phone that Gabi could even hear Troy's reply in his pleading voice. Even when full of anxiety and worry, it soothed her.

"Please, just let me talk with her, please, let her just say something to me - I need to know she's okay." Thomas laughed - and it was a wild, feral sound. A sound of pure insanity.

"Of course." And with that, Thomas walked calmly around the bed to hold up the phone to Gabi's ear. She stared at him in wonder and reached up with one hand to take the phone, but he gave her a mocking smile. "Uh-uh-uh _pequita_. You will say what I tell you to say or the phone goes off." Gabriella could only nod - couldn't even take offense at the term of 'little'. He moved the phone back to her ear and with breathless anticipation she spoke.

"Troy?" she breathed. There was a long sigh of relief on the other end.

"Ella! You're okay, are you hurt? Where are you?" Gabriella looked at her dad, who smiled at her calmly.

"Leave me alone Troy, you mean nothing to me." he said, enunciating slowly, as though she wouldn't get his words the first time around - the unhurried and deliberate pace just made it hurt her heart even more. But Gabi selfishly wanted to hear more of Troy's voice, so she opened her mouth to speak.

"Leave me alone Troy." her voice was surprisingly steady. "You mean n-nothing to me." her voice, which had been doing so well, broke on the word nothing. There wasn't even a pause on the other end.

"It's okay Ella, you'll be fine - I'll find you soon - you're the world to me El, I couldn't possibly be without you."

"You're a worthless, useless loser - you were never important to me." Thomas instructed his daughter again and as Gabi spoke the words, each one struck her with a fierce pain. Again, Troy didn't hesitate.

"I want to tell you something so badly - three words, but I'm gonna save them until you're right next to me, okay?" his voice was earnest, like her words meant nothing to them. And, with a growing feeling of hope, Gabriella realized that they didn't. He knew how she really felt. "Hold on and remember that for me, okay?" There was a slight pause. "You don't know where you are, right?" Gabi glanced up hurriedly at Thomas, who was staring off at a wall, obviously trying to find something suitably horrible to make Gabi say.

"Mmm." she said, noncommittally. Her eyes were trained on Thomas, who didn't move. Troy let a long breath.

"Alright, I don't suppose you can tell me what street he took you from? Baker? White? Renard?" He sounded a little lost and frustrated. Gabi could imagine him staring up at street signs fiercely. "Ryan told me that he was following you, but-" Thomas interrupted whatever Troy might've said with a new message.

"Tell him that he's a talent less white boy who could never be important to anyone." Thomas looked positively excited to have Gabi deliver this message. She stared at him for a minute - _you are was utterly psychotic,_ she thought - until she realized that _he had given her the chance to give Troy the answer!_ Gabi praised whatever gods above there were for giving her this.

"You're a talent less **white **boy, who could never be important to anyone." Gabi stressed the word 'White' as much as she dared - White Street was only several blocks from her house and a couple from school - she'd been on it when he'd hauled her into some car. There was a sharp intake of breath on Troy's side.

"I'm heading there right now El - I'll find you soon, don't worry," seconds before it had sounded like he was running hard, and Gabi could imagine him sprinting down sidewalks and through streets, but now a softer tone came to his voice, and when she heard him again over the phone - he was singing. "But your faith, it gives me strength - strength to believe-" When Gabi closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that Troy was right next to her, that she was safe and sound with him. But it had been too good to be true, Gabi realized, to hope that her father wouldn't have heard Troy.

With a simple movement and a soft, innocent beep, her phone eliminated her last connection out of the hell Thomas brought her to.

- - -

Troy was on White Street, searching hurriedly for anything that would lead him to Gabi, when Chad and Taylor caught up to him, arguing about something pointless. Taylor had started the argument out of pure fear - she had no idea what to do, and when Taylor was worried, she got aggressive. Chad had experienced his girlfriend's temper long enough to know exactly how she was feeling, so he responded and kept the fight going, if only to keep Taylor's nerves down.

"Troy! Man - don't bust out on a guy like that next time." Chad said when they finally reached his side, putting his hands on his knees and taking a deep breath. He was in amazing shape due to the countless suicides they ran, but long distance was another thing entirely. For some strange reason, Taylor was perfectly fine - energized even. Chad didn't even want to know how she managed that. _The magic of Taylor._ he thought with a smirk, before settling his mind back on the issue at hand.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's school, remember!" Troy was trying to shove them back in the direction of the school, but Chad was having none of it.

"We're following you idiot. Otherwise you'd get in some serious trouble."

"Especially if only Chad went after you." added Taylor, with a smirk. Chad sent her a mock glare, which she just smiled sweetly in reply to. "Anyway - why are we on White Street?" The girl was quick, Troy had to give her that - didn't miss a thing. Troy quickly explained exactly what had occurred only moments before, and though Taylor was comforted that Gabi was fine, very little anxiety had been lifted.

"And now, it's time for you guys to go back to school." Troy tried again, placing his hands at Chad's and Taylor's shoulder blades and pushing. Neither budged.

"Deal Troy, we're helping." Troy let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to get anyone else into this, but trying to convince them otherwise was costing him valuable time. He supposed he could just ditch them if it seemed like there was too much danger.

"Alright, fine - right now, I'm just looking for something - anything - that could give us a clue to where Gabi is."

"Have you found anything?"

Frustration was obvious in Troy's voice. "No, and I don't think I will eith-"

"What about this?" Taylor had ignored the conversation and started looking, only to pick up a flyer which was covered in footprints - it said something about the San Diego Sun High School competing in soccer regionals - and it sparked Troy's memory.

"Jamie." Troy said aloud, ignoring the puzzled looks Taylor and Chad gave one another before yanking out his phone and dialing the number that the boy had added in only days ago. There were several rings before a familiar voice picked up.

"Troy?"

"Jamie! Thomas took Gabi, do you have any idea where they might be? Did he say anything about Gabi?" There was a long pause on the other end as Jamie took in everything Troy had just launched at him.

"Um, no, don't think so breh. Nothing about Gabi, he came back , chatted with the guys - everything seemed normal with him." Troy sighed. He continued to question, Jamie, trying to pick up any detail Thomas might've dropped by mistake. He was just about to thank Jamie and hang up when the boy on the other line called a halt.

"Hold up Troy - he did say something about a house down near the Dexter Fishery - does that help?" Jamie barely got to finish his sentence before Troy, shouting 'thank you' into the phone and closing it, started running. Chad had to haul Taylor up to keep them in step with the determined Troy.

Alright, so they had an idea as to where Gabi and Thomas were.

Now…the question was…how the hell were they supposed to get there?

- - -

**Author's Note: **Alright, some of you maybe like "wtf! Dexter Fishery?" Don't ask. I searched maps of New Mexico for twenty minutes and the only thing that worked - location wise - was the Dexter Fishery Resource Office that randomly popped up on this map I was looking at it. It's miles away from Albuquerque, but not like any big cities like Santa Fe or Grants are (which are more like more than **50 **miles away). Thus - the house near the Dexter Fishery. Oh and by the by - Gabi's old school really was Sun High in San Diego - I slow-mo-ed the part when Sharpay's looking at the sites about Gabi's academia awards and it clearly says it. Thus, my true obsession is revealed. **:P** Oh, and Jamie - I told you he was harmless...just a little on the forgetful side.

Just so you know, I'm **totally **not making fun of Chad in this chapter - it took me a couple years to remember the whole **N**ever **E**at **S**our **W**atermelons for **N**orth, **E**ast, **S**outh, **W**est - because I could never remember which way it started, clockwise or counterclockwise. **:P **(You're all thinking …_wow …idiot._ right now, I bet, right?) Alright, now that you know a little more about me, we can get to the _actual _author's note. Speaking of Chad - he and Taylor kind of took over. They basically refused to let me do anything BUT include them - I honestly had no plans of even mentioning them until my fingers randomly typed "Chad" and I was like…well…I suppose and Chad said _OF COURSE you should include me! You **love **me!_ (This is true.) So I "reluctantly" agreed and continued and then Taylor showed up and they kinda just wrote themselves. I'm actually kinda proud of them - they sound a bit like their characters are actually supposed to!

Anyway - I'm sorry about the wait you guys - I got every single one of your reviews, (THANK YOU!) but as usual, life's kinda on a 'fuck you!' kinda mode right now. But I was in Utah when the big storm hit the East Coast (I live in New York) - so it was a pretty scary time, my mom and I spent hours dangling, wondering if we could get home or not when we went to the airport on Monday. But I have this entire week off, so I might get lucky at the end of it and I might actually have finished another one. My computer's also being a bitch. Blah. Oh, and thank you so much for your feedback on Trusting in Fate - I have the first chapter nearly written and it's a **lot **better than the prologue. The crazy thing is - I'm already planning a sequel, just because Fate is just so much fun! **:P **Again sorry for the wait - just be lucky you don't read some of my other fan fiction - they've been waiting for **more than a year**. Oh and a lot of you have been asking for that article - if you check out the message boards for HSM, you'll find a topic started by moi and the link is right in the first post - if you have trouble finding it, let me know, I'll be happy to give to you. Share the joy! As for the copy I have on my computer, I downloaded from a community on livejournal called 'iheartcinema' - this involves having an lj account and joining and participating ya'll, so don't just join to get this movie - join because you love movies. (enough pimping of THAT community...moving on...)

I have one more thing to say, and it's this: I love the long reviews you guys leave me. I love coming home and finding an e-mail full of someone's review - nothing makes me happier than reading them all - at least three times over. I appreciate every single one of the reviews and I know I really don't thank people separately, but I really just want to throw my gratitude out there and let you guys know that your reviews really **do** help.At the end of this story, hopefully I'll have the gumption to take the reviews on and thank each one of you individually, but right now, here's just a few who have left me reviews that leave me smiling for the rest of the day.

**June** - **Maddie** - **Admiral** **Lily** - **Tawnykit** - **MsJML** - **Professor Spork**

And special thanks to **Winter Sapphire** whose reviews I wait for - I think she's hit a record with their length.** :P**

See you next time - same Bat time, same Bat channel.  
-B

PS. _Oh, and loveyou too Laur_ **:P**


	6. The Attempt

- - -

**Chapter 6**

- - -

"The fishery?" Chad said with a slight hesitation in his voice, once Troy had finally stopped, realizing that he'd actually needed to confer with Chad and Taylor, instead of just telepathically sending them his plan. "That's a couple miles from here but-" he was interrupted by Taylor, who had settled her chin in her hand and furrowed her brow.

"Buses don't run uptown, except at every hour."

"Trains either." Chad said, and with an expert glance at the three or so watches he wore on his arm, he groaned. "And we _just _missed both of them. In a car, it only takes twenty, thirty minutes to get there - tops!"

"Yet none of us have cars," Troy said, "and we're _not _waiting an hour. All we need is a ride - preferably with someone who can drive -" Troy added on, glaring at Chad who was close to speaking up. It was common knowledge that though Chad had passed his driving test - by the skin of his teeth - no one ever dared enter a car with him in the driver's seat.

"There's always…my brother." Taylor said hesitantly and Chad immediately broke out in protests. Troy shushed him hurriedly. Taylor continued. "He's on holiday right now, back from college - I suppose we could bribe him somehow-" Taylor couldn't even finish her sentence before Troy was gesturing her to call. Taylor opened her phone and started dialing slowly, talking all the while. "He might not do it, he probably won't - do you guys have money on you? He'll charge. He's really very obnoxious - he might not even answer the phone, he might just see my number and let it sit and just ig-"

"Just press SEND Taylor!" Troy said through clenched teeth, even as Chad picked up where Taylor left off.

"Do we really need to involve Paul in this? He despises me - he would gladly throw me out of a moving car, can't we just find something else? Hire a taxi? I know we only have money for one way, but really, we can manage - we could _walk _back!" Troy tuned him out, his eyes on Taylor - finally Chad's desperate pleadings faded away as he too gazed worriedly at Taylor. It wasn't that Chad was technically **scared** of his girlfriend's older brother.

He was more like terrified.

Paul had taken it upon himself since day one to ensure that Chad knew that he was watched. **Twenty-four seven**. Taylor complained that her brother was aggravating, annoying and didn't care about her or anything really - but Chad knew better. Paul enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of the basketball player - he took a particular pleasure every time Chad flinched when Paul walked by.

Because really, when you're threatened with disembowelment, castration, decapitation and several other things Chad couldn't remember but was positive were nearly as uncomfortable, disturbing and terrifying, there wasn't really anything that you could do **but **be terrified. Troy had laughed the first time Chad told him about Paul's murderous qualities and walked away, but Chad knew that he didn't have to deal with homicidal maniacs for older brothers. The lucky ass bastard. Then he immediately felt guilty. Troy didn't have to deal with psychotic brothers, but a literally insane father who'd kidnapped his girlfriend seemed to tip the sympathetic balance in Troy's favor.

"Please Paul? We need to help Gabi, she's in trouble." Taylor paused, before wincing. "Troy…and Chad." She flinched and held the phone away from her ear. "I know Paul, but please? I know you could really care less about me, but just this once? Just a twenty minute ride? I'll pay you back for the gas, I swear!" There was a longer pause and Troy was pacing around Chad and Taylor in a distracting circle. Chad was about to stop him and shake him, but at that moment, Taylor squealed and launched herself at Chad, who held her as she thanked her brother repeatedly. "You won't regret it Paul! We're on the corner of White, just by Renard. Yeah, right there. Thank you!" Taylor hung up the phone and hugged Chad tight in her excitement. "He said yes! He'll be here in a couple minutes." Chad smiled at the intelligent girl's antics. Rarely did Taylor lose her cool and act completely spastic, but when she did, Chad found it the funniest and possibly most adorable thing. His smile faded slightly when he realized that meant he'd have to spend twenty to thirty minutes in a car with Paul.

He wouldn't put it past the guy to push him out on the freeway.

- - -

This was getting freakier and freakier, Gabi decided. Of course, the moment Thomas had closed the door behind him, Gabi had leapt off the bed and started pacing the room, her eyes darting around - looking for anything that would help her escape. The most obvious escape route was the door, and Gabi tried it several times, but it was most definitely locked from the outside. There was though, a keyhole facing the rest of the room, so she noted that and then pushed that choice to the back of her mind and again inspected the walls. Besides, she didn't have anything small enough to pick a lock with. Cute pictures of animals and pretty landscapes covered the largest wall - but those weren't what Gabi was inspecting. She'd been hoping for a window - even one that was locked would be helpful, because glass could break - but there was none. It was like she was in the center of a house. Gabi considered this and the layout of the room.

The walls were painted sure enough, and there were pictures and knick-knacks but Gabi recognized that it was a contractor's bedroom. Contractor's bathrooms were always the same size, same placement of toilet, sink and tub - the bedroom was the same layout of a regular house. She was probably in a neighborhood where all the houses looked identical, inside and out. Gabi tried to remember the blueprints her art teacher had showed her about those types of houses. She couldn't remember anything set up like this - a bedroom with no windows, meaning it was a room inside the house, not on the edge. Which meant she was in a basement.

Yeah, still getting freakier.

So, she was locked in a room within a basement - a sense of claustrophobia set in, but Gabi shook it off, she had too. She couldn't think about being underground, within more walls, with no natural light - she had to concentrate on getting out. She started searching the dresser and closet for anything that would help her - a weapon of sorts, something to pick the lock. The dresser was filled to the brim with clothes - Gabi felt her stomach twisting. She recognized some of the blouses and shirts as ones she'd wanted and pointed out specifically to Taylor on shopping trips. Thomas had either followed her for several weeks, watching her - or he'd been watching her long enough to know her style. Either way, either choice was terrifying and nauseating. She didn't think she'd ever brush off the feeling of being watched anymore - not for a long time.

The closet revealed the same results, just more clothes, dresses she'd mooned after. The side table held an alarm clock and the little drawer beneath it opened to expose - ironically - a Bible. Gabi felt like laughing, but her stomach was clenching to hard for her to do anything else other than start crying. She angrily brushed the tears away - this wasn't helping. She started tearing apart the room before her eyes finally set on a small box on the dresser, good for holding jewelry or small trinkets or hair things that would get lost. A thoughtful gesture, but Gabi knew it for what it was - a trick, a manipulation. Nonetheless, she opened the box and inside several pretty sets of earrings which she ignored, a pack of hair ties, one of which she took. She knew they were bought for her use, to make her feel welcome in this prison, but she wasn't an idiot. She would need her hair out of her face if she was going to make an escape attempt. But her salvation was hidden under the hair ties - a tiny package of bobby pins. Gabi smiled down on them, instantly plucking one from the set and making her way across the room. She knelt down in front of the keyhole, so it was at eye level.

Biting her lip, Gabi started working at the lock - she'd watched enough super spy movies to last a lifetime and she knew the mechanics of how locks worked. At least she hoped she did, this lock looked sort of old and she had no idea if that was good or not. She was fiddling, having caught something with the bobby pin, when she heard long, heavy thumps that meant footsteps. Someone was coming down stairs, and the sounds were becoming louder - her dad was coming back.

She lurched away, shoving the bobby pin away and staring in horror at the room. It was clear that she'd torn the place apart, clothes littered the floor along with books and drawers pulled clear out of the dresser. Gabi pounced on the drawers, pushing them back in before throwing all the books and clothes into the open closet. Soon the floor was clear, the footsteps right beside the door and the closet door shut firmly. Gabi sat on the edge of the bed, her hands fidgeting wildly as she attempted to steady her heart rate and keep herself from breathing like she'd just finished a marathon.

There was a click and then the door swung open with a slight creak. Gabi looked up, her gaze steady as she looked onto a face that was becoming uncomfortably familiar.

"Hello _mija_."

- - -

"Paul!" Taylor called, waving her hands frantically. The silver station wagon slowed before stopping before the three teens. The passenger side window opened and Paul gazed at them through it, raising an eyebrow.

"Are we going or what?" Troy was first to bound into the back seat, leaving the front seat to Taylor. He wasn't an idiot - sure, Paul had no problem with the teen, but he'd seen what the older man had done to his best friend, and he definitely liked his head where it was. Chad was eager to get in next - if he waited for last, he didn't doubt that Paul would've driven away without him. Taylor got into the front seat and Chad noticed her relax a tiny bit more - familiar surroundings always helped calm her down, he'd noticed.

"What, didn't feel like opening the door for my sister Danforth?" Paul said, turning to Chad, who sunk lower in the seat, shoulder to shoulder with Troy, silently swallowing, unable to tear his gaze away from the malicious smile on the older boy's face. Taylor simply slapped her brother on the shoulder, before briefly explaining where they were going and the necessity of speed. Paul cast a glance over his shoulder at Troy. Chad too, turned to look at it startled him how pale Troy had become in the past five minutes - he looked almost green. Involuntarily, Chad turned to look at Paul, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. Chad wished he could tear his gaze away, but the look on Paul's face was unidentifiable, almost…pity. The car was put into gear and they were off, the houses blurring past. Troy was staring out the window and without really noticing what he was doing, Chad clasped him on the shoulder tightly. Troy turned to look at him and though Chad had known this kid his entire life, had tripped him into sand boxes, pushed him down slides, been shoved by him on swings, gotten chicken pox the same weekend, grown up at his house as much as Troy had his - he didn't know what he could say. But Troy simply managed a mangled smile and turned back to staring out his window. Chad wished he could do more, say something that would fix everything, but he just sat there.

He just hoped it wasn't his imagination that he felt Troy relax a little beside him.

- - -

"There! There it is!" Taylor said, glancing out the window at the office as Paul slowly drove by it, they continued down the road, till they passed the heavily industrial part of town, farther into the residential.

"Well, good - we found the office. Now…the house. What did Jamie say about it?" Chad asked Troy, glancing at his best friend, who considered the surrounding houses for a minute.

"Just that he had a house by the Fishery. We're going to have to go looking." Paul pulled up alongside a curb, ignoring honks and curses from the cars behind him. "Thanks again Paul. We'll have the cab drop Taylor back at your house later." Paul looked almost reluctant to drive away, but Taylor reminded him sternly of the midterm he had in an hour.

"We'll be fine." Taylor said with a smile, but Chad could see through that in a second, so he knew Paul could too. Taylor's older brother didn't look convinced. Taking a deep breath, Chad took a step forward so he was leaning on the bottom of the window of the passenger side.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Paul looked ready to verbally beat down his sister's boyfriend, but Chad continued, nonetheless. "She is more important to me than anything," he continued quietly, "I would rather die than let her get injured. She'll be safe with me." There was a heavy silence in which Taylor and Troy both craned their necks, trying to hear what was being said and Paul considered Chad.

"I'm trust you Danforth." he said finally, and Chad relaxed a little. "Now get your ass off my car."

That was more like it.

"Time to start looking." Chad announced, as Paul pulled away. Troy gazed hopelessly at the surrounding blocks with countless homes that looked exactly alike. _Hold on Ella_, he thought hard, hoping that some how she'd hear him. _Give us time._

- - -

"I was hoping you'd settle into your new room." Thomas said, disappointment tingeing his voice - almost sounding like a real father, if it wasn't for the fact that he was fiddling with a heavy padlock in his hands. Gabi's eyes followed its path through Thomas' hands, unable to tear her gaze away. What was he going to do with that? How could he possibly make this more terrifying than it already was? But even as one part of her mind panicked, thinking about claustrophobia and lack of air and dirt and being buried alive and bugs - _hold it Gabi, back up,_ she forced herself - the other half of her brain was checking angles and parameters and possible areas of weakness.

She had two ways she could play this. She could scream and fuss and rebel, throwing things and telling Thomas exactly how much he disgusted her, or she could play the part of the perfect daughter, the part Thomas was pushing her into. She was a little worried that Thomas wasn't crazy enough to overlook her huge change in attitude if she went with the latter plan. Fortunately, she didn't have to put either into action right this second, because Thomas spoke again.

"I want you to know Gabi, that you're very important to me, and how much it hurt me when I heard that you'd replaced me as the most important man in your life." It seemed like a phrase Thomas had stuck onto "most important man" - Gabi had heard it twice from Jamie already, when speaking of Thomas. It was a seemingly innocent set of words but it sent shivers down her back. "Especially with a _gringo_ like that Troy punk." Gabi didn't speak, she just listened. Maybe… maybe somewhere among the words she'd find his reason for doing this, a reason for ruining her life and taking her away from the two most important things in her life - her family and her friends.

"He…he's no good _pequita_, you deserve so much more. But for now, you're just going to stay here with me. Just stay here forever, and nothing will change. You'll always be my little girl." Gabi choked back a sob. There was **nothing **left of the man that had left them years ago. He'd been obnoxious, sure, but _sane_. A metallic taste was rising in the back of her throat, and her stomach was twisting. Thomas didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm going to go upstairs and look for the key to this," he said, gesturing with the heavy looking padlock. A smile curved across his lips, causing goose bumps to rise on Gabi's arms. "It wouldn't do to lock up _mi querida _and not have the key to take her out. Now wouldn't that be funny!" Thomas laughed and Gabi thought she might throw up. She clutched her stomach, trying to keep her dizziness at bay. Who was this insane? Who would lock up their own daughter? Who found locking her in to starve _funny_? Gabi just stared in pure astonishment and disgust at the man in front of her, who's chuckles were finally dying down.

"I'll be back once I find it to lock you in for the night, it wouldn't do for you to leave before _su padre _said so, would it? What a good girl." Gabi flinched as Thomas reached for her, ruffling her hair, before leaving the room. Gabi held her breath, holding her breath, hoping against hope…but no, there was the tell tale click of the first lock.

She only had minutes before Thomas found the key and padlocked her in, then there'd be no way she'd ever get out. She had to escape in those few minutes. The moment she heard the steps back up the stairs, she lunged for the door, bobby pin in hand. She fiddled and fidgeted - there had to be some sort of science to this, right? The pin barrels had to lock in place or something…Gabi's mind was all over the place, she couldn't concentrate on anything except getting out of there.

The moment she heard the click of the lock finally opening was the second she realized that maybe that noise she'd heard moments before was footsteps. Had that been someone coming down the stairs?

The answer to that question came when the door in front of her was shoved open and she was knocked backwards, the bobby pin flying from her hand.

There was no God, Gabi decided, if there was, he in no way could've allowed this to happen to her.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit._

- - -

**Author's Note: **Oh **dear**, how much do I love you all? Possibly more than life itself. (notice the heavy flattery that starts this note off…heh) Sorry about the length between updates you guys, but I really do need to thank all of you, who took my gratitude last chapter to a whole new level and wrote reviews the size of my chapter. Honestly, you guys rock so much! I'm so grateful to you all, I mean really - you should just check out each others reviews sometimes, they're amazing. I adore each and every one of you, and just **thank you**, for all of the support you've given me.

You have no idea how hard it was to get MapQuest working for me. I was about to give up and just BS it, until I finally (actually!) found the address of the Dexter Fishery Resource Office Head Quarters whatnot, etc etc. And then MapQuest was all "Match found!" and I was extremely happy. Hee. I totally confused myself writing this chapter, timeline wise, because Chapter Five was basically supposed to be the end of what was chapter five and some part of this chapter and Chapter Six was supposed to be something else entirely, so hopefully I've fixed myself well enough that this chapter doesn't totally suck. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will be out sometime next week, and if it's not, I completely beg of you all to send me PMs and e-mails and reviews, telling me to hurry my ass up! We've got several more chapters to go, so hang in there with me, alright?

Did you guys hear they're doing a Broadway version of HSM? Hah! I find that totally hysterical; apparently, some world-renown music school is doing it, a school right here in good ole New York - which totally means, if it ever makes it to the stage, I'm going to go see it. I think it would be freaking awesome to go see it. P

Anyone hear Corbin's new song for his new movie? Push It To The Limit? I totally didn't know he could sing, I totally just fell so hard for that boy (again, that is). I wish I had rhythm so badly, he's such a brilliant dancer - like no joke, he's **amazing**. And Lucas Grabeel's song for Fox and the Hound - so adorable. Our HSM boys are so talented!


	7. The Appropriation

- - -

**Chapter 7**

- - -

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, _was pretty much the gamut of emotions running through Gabi, as she stared up at the ceiling, having lost almost any inclination to move. What was the use? Thomas had found her, he was fully prepared to lock her into a small room, whose size was starting to get to her and-

"**Ella**?"

Gabi blinked. Her father didn't call her Ella, she'd been very thorough about that. Not _ever _did he **once **call her Ella, in fact the only person who did, in a voice that sounded like angels singing was…_Troy_.

Gabriella sat up, and there he was, looking too perfect for words. Her mouth formed his name, but couldn't seem to get it out. They stared at each other for a moment, before a second later, Troy was on the floor beside her, whispering hurriedly and checking her over for injuries. Gabi blinked again. This had to be a hallucination. It just had to be. Resulting from stress, or trauma, or something.

But there were Troy's hands, caressing her face, and his lips pressing against her forehead and his warmth right beside her. Gabi hurriedly revised her opinion of God, sending her deepest and sincerest thanks in his direction.

"Oh, Troy." Gabriella finally managed to get out, her mouth finally deciding to let sounds come out. Troy's gaze met hers immediately, and without notice he brought her lips to his in a hurried kiss. He poured his pent up frustration and fear and love into that kiss - what would he have done without Ella in his life? The thought was too scary.

"Jesus El, don't ever scare me like that again." he murmured, his eyes closed as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Agreed." Gabi said, managing a weak smile, before her time limit occurred to her. "Troy, we have to get out of here, Thomas is here, somewhere upstairs, looking for a key for a padlock and-"

"What do you mean he's here?" Troy said, his eyes wide. "We didn't see his car, and so we assumed he wasn't home and-"

"We?"

"Chad and Taylor followed me, wouldn't let me come alone," Troy said hurried, before going back to what he'd been saying before. "What do you mean he's upstairs?"

"Somewhere in the kitchen I bet, that's usually how he kept his stuff when I was little, disorganized and all in a kitchen drawer." Troy's face drained of color.

"Chad headed upstairs, to check the second floor rooms, I took the basement, and Taylor took-"

There was a startled scream that was definitely too feminine to be Chad.

"The kitchen." Troy finished, his voice deadly calm, even as he leapt up, hauling Gabi with him, racing for the stairs.

- - -

Chad decided that he never, ever wanted to hear his girlfriend scream like that, ever again. It was a decision made quite easily considering the sound pierced the air around him and it felt like a cold hand clamping around his heart. Chad was halfway down the carpeted stairs before the scream even ended. He jumped the banister, ended up in the front hall before darting into the kitchen where Taylor was staring in terror.

Standing before her was a man that Chad immediately deduced to be Gabi's father - and it wasn't hard to see why his girlfriend had screamed as she had. In one hand he was carrying a lock about the size of a large rock, with a key dangling on one finger. In the other he had a knife. Taylor was gasping for air, staring at the knife, then the man's face, then back at the knife all while backing away slowly. Chad was about to leap into the fray when Troy came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder suddenly. Chad was about to punch whoever the hell it was in the face, but he froze when he saw his best friend.

"Chad, bring Gabi out to the road, I'll get Taylor." Troy said, wanting to get everyone out of here as soon as possible, but Chad wasn't standing for it.

"Troy, he'll go insane when he sees your face, get out of here and we'll be right behind you." and before Troy could argue this point, Chad darted through the door, sliding slightly on the linoleum floor as he darted in front of Taylor, pushing her behind him. Thomas' attention was now split between the two. Taylor was breathing harshly, looking close to either breaking down or breaking into another scream. Chad didn't blame her - the knife looked even nastier up close in person. "Leave my girlfriend alone." he growled, even as Thomas pressed forward with the knife. As one, Chad and Taylor backed up until they felt a wall behind them.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? Trying to convince my daughter that she shouldn't be here, hm? A nice try, but it didn't succeed, now get your asses out of my house!" Chad's mind was whirring - he didn't know Gabi was gone yet? He felt a hand at the small of his back, pressing lightly. He didn't know **how **he knew what Taylor meant by this, but somehow, he just _knew _that Troy and Gabi had gone without even looking at the hallway they'd been standing in.

"Y…You're right. We were trying to get Gabi, but - but we couldn't find her. So…we're going to go. We're sorry, just…don't hurt us." Chad said, rambling without really knowing what he was saying. Taylor picked up the thread easily.

"I just wanted to see Gabi, I'm so sorry, just please let us go." she begged tearfully, only this time, Chad could detect some steel in her tone - she was acting. "Just tell Gabi we love her and we'll be gone, I swear." Thomas seemed to consider this, the knife in his hand dipping down slightly - Chad knew this was the moment of truth. Either he let them go and they ran like hell, or he didn't and Chad had wasted this moment of indecision and they were trapped. There was a mutter and Chad strained his ears to see what Thomas was saying to himself.

"_No. They know where we are. We'll have to kill them_." he was murmuring resignedly and Chad acted immediately. Chad lunged for the knees, low enough that he wouldn't impale himself on the knife.

"Go Taylor, go NOW!" he shouted, before he was flipped over - _jesus christ _- and Thomas' face was suddenly in his, mottled red in anger.

"You're trying to take my Gabi from me! You're trying to take her!" this was all he shouted as he wrestled with Chad, trying to get the knife up - fortunately for Chad, he'd been conditioned for years having been on the basketball team and Thomas had probably been doing little but sitting around in plotting. It made up for the height advantage that Gabi's father had over him. Out of the corner of Chad's eye, he saw Taylor darting from the room, and breathed a silent sigh of relief - but the relief was short lived as the knife slashed out towards him. "Shit!" Chad let out as he sucked in his breath, backing as much as possible away from the advancing Thomas. It took Chad several seconds to realize he had backed himself up against a counter and into a corner. _Oh dammit._

"You and your stupid whore of a girlfriend were trying to-" Thomas began maliciously, but it only took a moment for what he'd said to register with Chad and almost immediately, the enraged boy grabbed a firm hold of the counter edge and brought his legs up to plant directly in the man's chest, shoving him backwards.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Chad hissed, checking the available exits for closeness. But in that moment, Thomas slashed out again with his knife, finally catching Chad in the leg, tearing a deep gash in his jeans and skin. His left calf was soaked almost immediately with blood. Chad crumpled, both in pain and surprise, and found himself again face to face with madness._ Jesus Christ._

The knife was brought up to dangle dangerously above him, and Chad saw a picture of everything he would miss when it was plunged down. There was a pause, and Chad lunged away just as a loud clang was heard, sounding like something metallic slamming with something very hard. Chad looked up to see his girlfriend standing above an unconscious Thomas, holding a fire extinguisher in both hands. "And that's what you get for messing with my boyfriend." Taylor spat angrily, her eyes bright with anger as she looked down disdainfully on the man.

"Jesus Christ." Chad repeated, staring at Taylor in what he identified distractedly as wide-eyed awe. Taylor transferred her gaze to Chad, who looked a little worse for wear, he was sure.

"Sorry it took me so long," she fretted, her attitude changing almost immediately as she crouched beside Chad. "but I could've sworn I saw the extinguisher in the front closet, but then I remembered thinking that it would be there, but it being in the dining room, and so I had to be extra quiet and-" Chad shushed her with a finger and a strained grin.

"I'm just glad you came when you did. Now can we get out of here? Just looking at him gives me the creeps." Taylor nodded, settling her shoulder under Chad's left arm. Grasping the edge of the table, Chad was able to get himself up with only a little help from his girlfriend. They made their way slowly out of the house, taking the route around the back that would bring them closest to the road. This route, unfortunately, led directly through a patch of trees, about a hundred feet wide. Chad was not anticipating that this part of the way, which was mostly on a sloping hill, was going to go well. As he and Taylor limped over the first hill, to see the patch of trees, Chad caught sight of Troy and Gabi, both of whom darted forward to meet them halfway.

"Oh my god, Chad - what happened?" Gabi asked, her eyes widening.

"He managed to slice me a little, nothing big." Chad grinned, but Troy gave him a look that clearly read 'I see through you, I've known you since you could walk and you can't even try to pull that one on me'. Chad just grinned wider, while Troy shook his head.

"You two help Chad back to the car, I'll be right behind you, we just need to make sure we don't leave any trail to follow." The girls acquiesced, even as Chad muttered a protest - which was silenced by a pinch in the side from Taylor - and Troy paused a moment, at the top of the hill. He stood there for several seconds, hearing the cracking of sticks further down the hill, and the distant sound of arguing that was undoubtedly Chad and Taylor, when his eyes caught on a shape that was running in his direction. Clutching something in his hand. "Thomas." Troy breathed, before darting down the hill after the others. "Taylor!?" he yelled, breaking into the patch of trees just as Thomas came over the hill. "How hard did you hit Thomas?!"

- - -

"I see the road!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly, and almost subconsciously, all three hurried their pace slightly, but froze when they heard Troy shouting. They could barely make out what he was saying - but they did catch one word - _Thomas_. And by the sounds of the shouting that had just started up behind them, it was definitely something to worry about. Gabriella looked stricken, but she sent Chad and Taylor on their way, telling them to keep going and to try to get some sort of transportation. They went after a brief argument, and Gabi started up back the hill, slowly and carefully hiding behind trees and foliage so as not to be seen. When minutes later, she heard the hurried cracking of sticks and the rough breathing of someone coming down the hill quickly, she dodged around a tree, gazing intently for who would show.

Troy was stumbling down the hill, trying not to trip as he moved as quickly as possible. Gabi snuck out, grabbed his hand and hauled him along an entirely different path. They were moving horizontally, parallel to the bottom of the hill, Thomas was no doubt expecting them to head for the bottom. Troy was startled, to say the least, when Gabi grabbed him, but he stayed silent as he followed his girlfriend through the small woods they'd found themselves in. They'd been traveling for almost a minute when a loud crack signaled the arrival of someone else. None other than Thomas leapt out from behind a large oak tree, startling both Troy and Gabi, and provoking a scream from the latter.

Troy whirled immediately, hauling Gabi along with him, heedless of tumbling down the hill - he could hear Thomas right behind them. He really didn't want to split up, but it seemed the only way to get Gabi away safely. Unfortunately, he underestimated the determination of his girlfriend to get him out of this situation. She broke away seconds, later, leading a path back up the hill. Troy almost started after her, but he kept running - hoping it was him that Thomas would choose to follow. There was a hesitation, and the other man almost started after the boy, but what he really needed was Gabi back, so he started up the hill after her. Troy cursed and dodged around several trees so he was running parallel to the direction Gabi had gone in.

Troy struggled to think of something that would distract Thomas from his beeline towards Gabi, and of course, the first thing that tumbled out of his mouth was an insult that **he'd **kill himself for. "Can't you see it Thomas!? Your wife moves so you can't find her and now your own daughter can't stand the sight of your face! She's running **away **- _no one _thinks you're important!" he shouted this across about twenty feet of brush, but by the piercing look in Thomas' eyes, Troy might as well have screamed it in his face. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ Troy thought to himself as he took off, followed closely by Thomas. Troy was looping around trees, jumping logs and tearing through bushes, and he was barely ahead of the infuriated Thomas. Troy could feel the burn that meant he was tiring - he'd run for much longer periods than this, but on a basketball court, there was definitely nothing that could send you tumbling down a hill. He rounded one last tree a bit too wide and he felt a hand latch tightly onto the back of his shirt, choking him.

"You'll pay for that remark." Thomas said calmly, even as he withdrew something long, thin and sharp. Though Troy's brain wasn't exactly on genius mode at this point, he identified it as a knife - and the stain upon it as blood. The calm was a scary contrast to the madness burning in Thomas' eyes. There was no describing that. Troy opened his mouth to speak - what he was going to say, he didn't know, but all at once, there was the sound of something falling through the air at a sharp speed. Seconds later, a rock collided with Thomas' head. Troy was up and away before the man had even hit the ground. Gabi was several feet away, poised for a jumpshot.

"I wasn't really lying when I told you I'd been in a championship game." Gabi explained breathlessly as they both tore down the hill in their original path. "I just neglected to tell you that I wasn't very good." She flashed a bright grin at him. "I practiced a lot after that." Troy just stared in astonishment at the girl he associated with books and girly things. He shook his head inwardly, served him right for thinking inside the box and underestimating her. "I don't think it was enough to knock him out though," she said, panting a little as they finally hit the edge of the patch of trees, the road several feet away. "He'll be coming after us again."

- - -

Chad and Taylor happened upon two cars, one open and locked, and Taylor determined them both to be Thomas'. No wonder they hadn't thought he was home, he had parked his cars on a back road, close to the main one. After several attempts to call Paul on her cell, Taylor determined that it was off and he was in his midterm. "We'll just have to take one of these cars." Chad said, considering the open car.

"What?!" asked Taylor aghast. "We are not committing grand larceny, I refuse." Chad sighed.

"Tay, we-"

"Don't you Tay me, I'm not breaking the law, no way, no how. I'm already skipping school today, missing an advanced biology test, did you know that? Do you know what will happen if it gets back to my parents that I wasn't in school today? I'm done for Danforth, **done for**. And another thing," Chad knew it was better to cut her off before she gained enough steam to propel her forward, anything to cut the momentum was useful.

"We could get seriously hurt Tay," he said gently, "Troy and Gabi need a quick escape, he's following us, remember? We need to get the head start." Taylor bit her lip, gazing at the two cars. A resigned look spread across her face before she started towards the locked car. Chad opened his mouth to say something, but Tay popped the hood expertly, searched for something among everything, bit her lip as she worked furiously at it and then withdrew, holding a small piece, one hand covered in oil. She closed the hood and threw the piece into a dense area of trees several feet away. She walked back to Chad, shoving her hands into her back pockets as she went. Chad gave her a 'what the hell?' sort of look and she shrugged.

"Distributor cap. Car won't start without it. Now he can't follow us." Chad just gazed at Taylor, unable to express how much affection he truly had for her. He just shook his head, trying to ignore the dizziness that threatened to knock him off his feet, pressed a kiss to her temple and moved back to the open car.

"Alright, so I know the basics of this," Chad said, opening the door, "but after seeing that show of mechanical genius, I'm hoping you know some of the finer details." He grinned at Taylor, who reluctantly smiled back. There was no way to remain upset when Chad was cheerful.

- - -

"What do you mean, Chad's driving?" Gabi said, looking scared to get into the back of the car. Troy too had a look of nervousness on his face. He'd worked so hard to get out of this thing alive, he wasn't really prepared to die in a blaze of burning glory on the freeway.

"He's…he's the only one who has his license." Troy said, albeit anxiously. Chad scowled at them all, but he understood their apprehension. He knew he wasn't the best driver, his attention was always caught by other things. But he wasn't feeling so up to it right now, especially now that he'd have to break with an extremely injured left leg.

"Actually…" Taylor spoke up again. "I have mine too. But…I've never actually driven any-" Taylor found herself pushed into the front seat, Chad helped into the passenger seat and Gabi and Troy both buckled up in a matter of seconds.

"We'll be your first passengers." Troy said cheerfully. Chad scowled again, narrowing his eyes at his so-called 'best friend'.

"I know I should find the fact that you'd prefer someone who has never driven people before to drive you than me somewhat offensive," Chad began, as Taylor nervously put the car into reverse, "but…" he sighed, "I don't. I'd do the same." he said, settling further down in his seat as he sulked.

"Just take this left onto the parkway, okay?" Taylor slammed on the breaks, jolting everyone. She turned to stare at Troy and Gabi over her shoulder.

"The…the parkway?" She gulped nervously, slowly turned back to face front, tightened her seatbelt, slowly stepped on the gas. _Alright, Tay, you can do this. You are **not** driving a stolen car with three passengers in it for the first time. You are **not** going onto the parkway, you are **not** being followed by a psycho murderer, your best friend is **not** in danger and your boyfriend is **not** bleeding all over the seat - oh my god, is that blood?_

Her three passengers nervously tightened their own seatbelts.

- - -

**Author's Note: **We are no where close to being done, just wanted to get that out there. I also want to thank my brilliant reviewers for last chapter. _FCHS-HSMPrincess, Megan is the shiz, Randomly SmuRfy, Tina101, LuvHighSchoolMusical, breakingxfree14, ZacE4eva and oreHnaMrepuS_ - just wanted to say thank you. Each one of your reviews pushed me to get this out before next week. I know I'm cutting it a little close, but hey, don't we all sort of see Sunday as the end of the week? No? Okay. P

I think there's a couple chapters left in me, so hopefully you'll be seeing one in a few weeks or so. I want to encourage everyone who reads this chapter to review, because the reviews are honestly what keep me going. I look forward to opening my mail after posting a chapter because your review take my days from bad to good - and from good, to **amazing**. You guys are seriously important to me, and I really like to hear your feedback.

See you next time. Same bat-time, same bat channel.

-B


	8. The Admission

- - -

**Chapter 8**

- - -

It was late when they finally got back. Taylor had driven like a snail attempting to beat its own slow record and though the others had exhausted their patience to deal with the panicking bookworm, the other drivers had not been as good-natured.

"EEEEEK!" Taylor had screeched, changing lanes to avoid being rammed off the road. The entire car tried not to scream with her, but it was getting more and more difficult. Troy had seen his life flash before his eyes so many times that he was beginning to get used to the feeling.

"Taylor, breathe! Taylor, calm!" Chad was chanting at his girlfriend and looking as if he would be grasping her hand tightly if she didn't need it to shift gears.

"You'd think we were in New York City or something," Taylor grumbled, slightly less panicked now that she was alone in her lane. "Mean and cruel drivers galore."

"My brother says that half of the bad drivers in New York City can be attributed to people renting cars when they come to visit New York and driving like idiots, insisting that they're driving like a New Yorker," Chad said helpfully, blanching when he saw the glares of the other occupants of the car. "Er...I mean… never mind." He finished with a mutter, sinking further down in his seat, fiddling with the numerous watches wound around his right wrist. There was a combined sigh from all of the car's inhabitants, one of fond aggravation at Chad's useless bits of information and also of relief, knowing that if Chad was spouting off about random things, then at least things were getting back to normal.

Well, Troy thought, as he watched Taylor screech her way through another lane change - as normal as things got with them at least.

---

When Taylor finally slowly pulled up to Gabi's house, Troy was understandably a little less than enthused about letting the girl out of his sight. To be honest, he'd been clinging to her the entire ride back and _not_ because of Taylor's less than composed driving tactics. He didn't seem physically able to force himself to let go of her. Even when they pulled apart, his hand was still intertwined with hers, almost afraid that she might disappear if he let go. Gabriella let Troy take comfort in her nearness and took comfort in his own - everything that had happened today had terrified her beyond belief. When she forced herself to think about it, her mind wasn't able to comprehend all of it at once. She got little bits and pieces of it, but most of tonight had seemed like it was happening _around _her and not to her.

"Thanks, you guys," Gabi said quietly after a moment of silence as they all sat in the idling car - what else could she say? She felt faintly overwhelmed by all her friends had done for her; how could you properly thank someone for risking their life for yours? There didn't seem to be words. "I…" she began, but trailed off when words again escaped her. Chad flashed her one of his infamous bright grins over his shoulder and Gabi wanted to say that it comforted her, but she saw the exhaustion and the pain in his eyes and knew that it was her fault it was there. Gabi held her cellphone in one hand - Chad had handed it to her half an hour earlier with a Chadesque smile when she just gaped at him. Taylor squeezed her other hand comfortingly from the front seat and Troy pressed a kiss to her temple before glancing at the house they'd stopped in front of.

"Um, Ella? Is there a reason that there are no lights on in your house and that your mother's car seems to be missing?" A hesitant silence greeted this question and Gabi blinked innocently in her boyfriend's direction who had fastened his gaze on her with a wary glare.

"That would most likely be due to the fact that my mother is not exactly home…" Gabi said, with some trepidation, biting her lip and wondering if she should've lied and just run in, because inevitably Troy was going to be protective and worrying and anxious and-

"Taylor, head to my house. Ella won't be going home tonight." Troy said in the tone of voice that had no doubt earned him respect (and possibly some fear) as captain of the basketball team and never failed to have people jump to do his bidding. Gabi sighed - she knew it. There would be no arguing with him now.

"But Troy-"

"But nothing El, I just nearly lost you _forever_ - do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight if there's the slightest chance of you being alone?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Troy, it's quarter past eleven - we weren't even in school today! Do you think your father's just going to magically let both of us into your house without demanding an explanation?" There was an unspoken '_besides, he hates my guts_' that Gabriella left off, but she knew Troy was thinking the same thing.

"It doesn't matter," Troy said stubbornly, settling back into the seat, his arms crossed petulantly. Gabriella sighed heavily as Taylor drove on, staring out the window before the sneaking sensation of distress crept up on her. She didn't feel comfortable, there was an itching sensation at the small of her back and her hand felt empty and cold. It took her minutes to realize that this was all because Troy was sitting several inches from her, as apposed to wrapped around her. Gabriella felt faintly awed by the difference his presence could make - had she grown so attached so fast? As she gazed up at Troy, whose brow was furrowed in concentration, she felt an affectionate smile light her face without even really thinking about it. It was true. She had fallen and fallen hard.

She scooted over slightly, settling herself against Troy's arm comfortably, before a moment later he gently shifted her, lifted his arm, wrapped it around her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She decided, right then and there, that no matter how hard she'd fallen, she was sure that this made up for it in every way possible.

- - -

The car coasted slowly to a stop outside of the house Troy called his own. Taylor had required directions to make it to this end of town, but was much calmer driving residentially than she had doing death-defying turns and merges on the highway. "Thanks Taylor," Troy murmured as he leant over to let himself out of the car. Gabi nodded, leaning forward past the first row of seats to awkwardly wrap her arms around her best friend. Taylor let her head rest against Gabi's, letting out a long sigh.

"Love you Tay."

"Love you too Gabs." Taylor replied, a sad smile crossing her face. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Gabi nodded emphatically before flashing a tired smile in Chad's direction. He dredged up the remnants of a grin, though Gabi could see how much his leg was paining him. She gently squeezed his shoulder before sliding out of the door Troy had opened for her. He shut it gently behind her before sticking a hand through Chad's passenger window and completing a complicated-looking handshake with his best friend.

"You take care of him, alright?" Troy said, speaking again to Taylor, flashing a grin to which she smiled sadly again.

"I don't need a babysitter," Chad protested before Taylor flicked him in the shoulder, obviously not willing to do any further harm to her boyfriend already.

"No, just a zookeeper," Taylor replied irritably, before smiling affectionately at the floppy haired boy. "Goodnight you two, be careful."

It was minutes before Taylor finally drove off, Troy and Gabi hearing the minor bickering that never seemed to end between their best friends fade away as the car disappeared around the bend. "You ready?" Gabi asked and Troy glanced downwards to smile brightly at his girlfriend.

"When am I not?" he asked rhetorically and Gabi let out a sigh. Didn't Troy know she could see right through him? She laced her fingers with his and squeezed tightly. Troy dropped a kiss on Ella's head before squaring his shoulders resolutely and starting up the walk with determination.

The moment he slid the key into the lock, the door opened beneath his fingers, yanking the doorknob out of his fingers to reveal the furrowed brow of his father. Troy swallowed hard and Ella tightened her grip on his hand. "I would ask where the hell you've been," Troy's father began, his voice dangerously low, "but I'm sure I would get some bull response about _doing the right thing_ - currently, I just want you in this house and in the living room where we can _discuss_ this." It was clear that '_discuss'_ meant Troy would be in the for the shouting match of his life. "Ms. Montez, another night perhaps," Coach Bolton said stiffly, not looking in the petite girl's direction.

"Gabi's staying with us tonight," Troy said, finally finding his voice. It was the tone of voice that said that there would be no argument with this statement. As Gabi's gaze settled on Coach Bolton, she realized where Troy must've gotten it from.

"Oh?" Troy's father said, in that same dangerous tone. "Is that so? I do believe I asked you to step inside Troy."

"I'm coming in with Ella, or not at all," Troy said, his voice less sure now and Gabi didn't blame him - his father was quite intimidating. She was suddenly quite glad Mr. Bolton had gone into physical education and not chemistry or calculus. She wasn't sure she could learn from someone who made her so anxious.

"Troy, you are in no position to be making demands. You _skipped_ your classes, _missed_ practice - both mine and your stupid play rehearsal -" Troy unwittingly scowled. His father was usually not so flippantly dismissive of Troy's interest in theater, but apparently anger brought out worse qualities in his father, "you did not _call_, did not return home until after _eleven_ and **now**, you are making _demands_?"

_Well, when you put it like that,_ Troy thought, but just shook his head. "Dad, I can explain, but please, can we just-"

"_We_ will do nothing - **you** will come inside, **Ms. Montez** will walk home and **I** will being thinking of a suitable punishment, is that understood?"

"But Dad-" Troy tried to say, but his father cut in.

"Is that _understood_?" Troy fell silent and nodded. Gabi felt something in her die a little as Troy released her hand and she his. Troy turned to her, moved to press a kiss on her cheek before he was hauled inside by his father. "Now Troy, not in a week."

The door slammed shut.

Gabi gazed at the door for a moment, as if staring at it would magically make Troy reappear, but that wasn't the case. She glanced down the road, which looked much more treacherous now that she was alone, without Troy and now that it was dark. She let out a long hiss of breath, wondering if she could make it home if she sprinted. The moment she turned away from the door, she heard the ascending tone that meant she had a text message. She glanced down at the screen of her phone which read clearly '_TXT MESSAGE FROM TROY. READ?'_

Soon Gabi's eyes settled on Troy's obviously hastily thumbed message. '_come round 2 bak of house'. _Gabi let out another breath, already moving to reply with a simple '_no'_, but almost as if anticipating his girlfriend's move, another text message appeared on the screen. _'plz come, ill b out in a min, plz?'_

Gabriella weighed her options. She could either run home and probably not sleep at all tonight - spend most of the night on the phone with Troy if his dad didn't remember to confiscate it and thus keep her boyfriend up all night, or she could listen to Troy and whatever madcap plan he'd come up with at the spur of the moment.

Gabi sighed, it was too bad her heart had already decided for her. She liked the illusion that her mind and logic had some sway over what she did, but she knew that was not true in the slightest. Gabi walked around the side of the house, letting herself through the gate and settling on a patio chair, hidden on all sides by trees and fences.

It was a few more minutes before Troy reappeared, but Gabriella didn't mind. Even though she was outside and essentially in the open, she felt safe enough. "Psst," came the noise and Gabriella glanced to her left to see Troy sticking his head out of the opening in the patio doorway. "My dad's going to talk to my mom, so we have about ten minutes to -"

"To what? Execute a mastermind plan?" Gabriella asked, amused despite her exhaustion. "I've had quite enough of mastermind plans Troy." Troy smiled at her tiredly.

"No worries, c'mon." He outstretched a hand and Gabi just shook her head and took it. Like she would do anything else. She would go anywhere Troy would, follow anywhere he would lead and knew he would do the same. Troy led her quickly through the backdoor of his house and past the kitchen and what seemed to be a closet and a basement stairwell. They reached the front hall of the house and Gabi spotted the staircase leading up to the next floor. "Alright, just immediately go left, last door at the end of the hallway, I'm going to head to the bathroom, past my parents room, so they see me - alone. Sound mastermind enough for you?" he asked, his voice low and soft. Gabi smiled, pushing a strand of hair gently out of his eyes.

"Pure genius," she said simply, before glancing down at Troy's feet. She was careful to take a step exactly when her boyfriend did, so it sounded as if one person was walking up the steps. Troy grinned - his Ella was always thinking. Gabriella did as she had been told and took the left, slipping through the last door on the end. Troy would've stood there for several more minutes, just admiring the way his girlfriend walked and moved, so silently and gracefully, had it not occurred to him that he needed to head past his parents room to complete the plan.

Minutes later, Troy returned to his room to find Gabriella settled on his window sill, brushing the flowers that bloomed off of the trellis that ran from the first floor all the way to his second floor window. "Hey," he whispered, unsure of why he _was_ whispering, only that it seemed suitable. Gabi glanced up and smiled that same gentle smile that Troy liked to think she saved just for him.

"Hello," she said, turning and standing. Troy crossed the room in three steps, catching her up in a hug, pressing his face into her hair, breathing her in. She had almost _died, _he had almost _lost_ her. Troy could barely comprehend the fact. They stood like that for several moments, Gabi burrowing herself further into his arms until all she could feel was his warmth surrounding her, enveloping her utterly and completely.

"Ella?" Troy asked suddenly, pulling away abruptly, Gabi blinking up at him in slight confusion. "Do you remember when I talked to you on the phone? What I said?" Gabi nodded - she didn't think she would ever forget. Troy's voice meant more to her in that moment than anything ever could've.

"_I want to tell you something so badly - three words, but I'm gonna save them until you're right next to me, okay?" His voice was earnest, like the biting and cruel words she had been saying to him - forced to tell him, by her father - meant nothing to him. And, with a growing feeling of hope, Gabriella realized that they didn't. He knew how she really felt. "Hold on and remember that for me, okay?"_

Gabi remembered. She stared up at Troy whose gaze hadn't left her eyes. "Ella, I _love _you. You mean the world to me, no, you mean-" Troy let out a frustrated sigh, like he couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. "You are the sun," he annunciated clearly before a furrow appeared in his brow, like he had _found_ the words, but couldn't explain them properly. Gabriella settled a finger over his lips, shaking her head - she _knew_. She felt the same - like there weren't really words that could be said to explain what it was she felt. She was Troy's sun and he was her sky. Gabi let out a long breath, feeling a rush of affection - no, _love_, she corrected herself, knowing that she could call it was it really was now - for this incredible boy, who had given her his heart and stolen hers away in the process.

"You have my heart Troy Bolton," she replied, clutching at his shoulders, like he might disappear if she didn't hold on to him and his sweatshirt. "Every last bit." Gabi was stunned by the relief that settled over Troy's features. Did he not realize that she existed in part because of him? That he meant everything? He had apparently not guessed and Gabi felt another rush of love for the fascinating man before her. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his gently, feeling his breath mingle with her own. "Love you," she said, as she pulled away to smile - unable to do much else at this point. What else could she say? Or do?

"Love you too," Troy breathed, pressing a last kiss to Gabi's lips before they separated and moved like an old married couple. Troy tugged off his shoes and socks as Gabi toed off her flats. He pulled his sweatshirt off over his head as Gabi turned down the covers on the bed. Each slid into bed on their own side before meeting in the middle, Troy's arms wrapping around his Ella instinctively, protectively.

Moments later, they were asleep.

- - -

Gabi woke with the morning, the light tickling her nose until she squinted in the direction of the perpetrator that had ruined the best night of sleep she had ever had, along with the best dream. She had dreamt Troy had confessed his love and they had collapsed in sleep in each others' arms and - _wait_.

_Those weren't her windows._

Gabi rolled over - as far as she could, that is - to find her comatose boyfriend, hogging both pillows and most of the room on the bed, though that was mostly because he was sprawled across the bed, Gabi tucked tightly against his chest. Gabi just stared, watching her boyfriend snuffle silently in his sleep, wrinkling his nose when Gabi moved away slightly, dragging her closer until the crease in his forehead smoothed and Troy was apparently satisfied with the position of his human teddy bear.

She had no words for the adorability - was that even a word? adorableness? - of her boyfriend and simply sat for several minutes, watching him happily. It was only when she realized that it was probably somewhere around 5am, her hair was tangled, she hadn't showered for longer than was socially acceptable and that the last time she had brushed her teeth was about 24 hours ago that she decided that maybe she should risk the run to the bathroom.

She detached herself from the human spider that was Troy Bolton as he slept, and crept to the door, opening it a hair's breadth, just enough to seethe door at the opposite end of the hallway open. Troy's father stepped out, in a track suit. "Gonna check on Troy, then go for my jog." Gabi's heart stopped as her brain quickly calculated the likelihood of finding and entering a successful hiding spot in the next seventeen seconds - which was how long her brain had even _more _rapidly calculated would take someone to walk down the long hallway.

There was no where in Troy's room to hid, no closets - the feminine part of Gabi's mind wondered how he survived - or space under the bed to slide under. A second later she was across the room, snatching up her cell phone and out the window.

She had never been one for athletic exploits really, except maybe one or two little community teams for soccer or softball when she was small, but she had done well enough in gym - enough that she supposed she could make it down the trellis without killing herself. Phone between her teeth - having no pockets to shove it into - Gabi struggled to climb down the contraption. Fortunately she was not very heavy, so the not-very-sturdy trellis held her weight until she leapt the last three feet down.

She landed less than gracefully, but she was across the yard and through the gate several seconds later. She refused to get Troy in trouble for her own weakness and inability to keep herself safe and out of trouble.

She would've gotten away with it too, had the neighbor's dog not started barking as she crossed the Bolton's yard, drawing Mr. Bolton to the window - just in time to catch Gabriella's swift exit from the scene.

- - -

**Author's Note: **Yeek. Alright, so a few weeks turned into a few months. Can I apologize? Like...a lot? You guys are nothing but amazing reviewers and in return, I give you months of waiting. At least it's a long chapter? Heh… -slinks away sheepishly- I suppose I haven't been in as "HSM" a mood as I used to be, but do not fear! I even have a real life friend pestering me about this story now, and I've figured out how I want the next chapter to go, so give me about a week after this chapter's posted and you'll have your chapter nine. Oh, and if anyone's having trouble getting e-mail alerts from just drop me a message or an e-mail or a comment or something with your e-mail address and I'll mail you myself when chapter nine goes up. :P

Oh, and don't be too angry with Coach Bolton. He's pretty bitchy currently - no lie, but maybe things will get better, no?

Alright, I was aiming to have this story done by the time HSM comes out, but I don't really see that happening. That way we could've enjoyed the little universe I've created and then have some more glorious HSM details to play with. But, I don't really see myself being done in about three weeks, so sorry. Meep.

Reviews would be amazing, wonderful and awesome, but I can understand if you guys are a bit upset at the wait. Eek. It's totally my bad, mea culpa guys, mea culpa. Put a little more of that wonderful faith in me and we'll see if we can't haul this story along to its end, kay? Much love to you all!

See you next time, same bat time, same bat channel,

-B


	9. The Apprehension

**- - -**

**Chapter 9**

**- - -**

_Forbidden_. The word seemed so final, so absolute. Troy wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, trying not to think about it so much. He let his fingers dance across his water bottle, tapping out a silent rhythm as he took a breather. Moments later he took up the ball that had rolled halfway down the driveway and put his concentration in making his steps and breathing even, matching the noise of the ball as it hit the drive. Unfortunately, this only emphasized Troy's thoughts. _forbidden.forbidden.forbidden._ Every time the ball hit the concrete, Troy heard the word again.

Forbidden to see Ella. Forbidden to attend rehearsal - though Darbus only agreed because the ensemble needed major work and the tech crew hadn't finished half of the scenery. Forbidden to call any number not approved by his father personally.

Frustration overwhelmed Troy and he let out a roar as he slammed the ball into the ground, letting it bounce away slowly. He watched it with disinterest. He'd been out here practicing for a few hours, ignoring his father whenever he stood by the back door and shouted pointers or encouragement. He was simply counting down the hours until the next day, when Troy could finally return to school and see Ella in the few classes they had together.

He'd been allowed a three minute call to Ella to let her know that he was unable to see her any longer. It had been three of the most painful minutes he'd ever had to experience. He hadn't even been really able to say anything, with his father standing by his shoulder, monitoring the call for time.

At least at school he'd be able to see Ella, in the hallways, between classes, during group projects and homeroom. There were several pressing detriments to having a parent working at the school; Troy didn't know how he was supposed to function in his classes with his father popping in "every now and again" - as he put it - to check up on him.

Troy knew that if he attempted to see Gabi during this punishment period, things could turn out badly for him, but he was past the point of caring. They still had Thomas to worry about and Troy was not going to just pretend that everything was fine and over now that they had gotten Gabi back. He still had to take care of her and look after her and there was no way some threat of being 'grounded' was going to keep him from doing what he needed to protect his Ella.

Monday finally came, bringing with it a tense silence that filled the Bolton household. His mother left early for work and so there was no barrier to diffuse the hostility and strain between father and son. Troy shoved a handful of dollar bills into his pocket, unwilling to trust himself to making a sandwich, knowing he'd screw it up in his anger.

On the drive over, the mass of dull rage that was building at his spine slowly built and Troy knew that by the end of the day, someone would have to deal with the brunt of his temper. It eased slightly when his father sped past White Street and Troy spotted Gabi, Chad and Jason - Chad having obviously taken to heart the text message he'd managed to send before his father had gotten a hold of his cell phone the night before. It was part of the new routine his father set up, so that Troy couldn't call anyone he wasn't "supposed to".

He'd sent Chad a message, imploring him to look after Gabi while he couldn't and although Troy could see from a quick glimpse that Chad was struggling with his leg, he knew his friend would be true to his word and true to his friendship with Ella. Jason must've caught up to them somewhere along the way and Troy couldn't be more glad. At least now he could relax about Gabi getting to school safely now.

The day continued without incident, at least not until lunch. Troy had spent every last moment possible in Gabi's presence, trading seats with Sharpay in homeroom, putting up with having Ryan in his group in AP Chemistry because he worked at the same table as Ella and even sprinting halfway across campus so to be able to walk Gabi to her math class and still be on time for his own. It seemed to be working out well for the most part, even if Troy arrived breathless and panting for trig - but at lunch, it all went downhill. Troy figured that with his father going out for lunch like he usual did around this time, he was safe to spend the period with his girlfriend. They met up around the back of the school where small groups sat on the walls and sidewalks and under trees by the field.

The moment he was several feet from the dark haired girl, he opened his arms and she fell into them gratefully. "Missed you," she said, her face buried in Troy's shoulder, her words muffled by his sweatshirt. It seemed faintly ridiculous to Troy that either should miss the other the way they did, having just seen each other the period before, but it was like the knowledge that they _couldn't_ see each other made them notice when the other wasn't around almost constantly.

"Missed you too," Troy said, dropping a kiss on top of her head before taking her hand in his and leading her to a shady patch of wall where he'd left his lunch. He settled his hands on her hips, picking her up and settling her gently on the wall making her giggle, before hopping up himself.

"Always the gentleman," Gabi teased, taking a bite of her sandwich. Troy bowed as much as one can while sitting before digging into his own lunch. Moments later, several fries disappeared from his plate and Troy watched Gabi munch on them, her eyes twinkling. He leant forward suddenly and chomped a bite of the sandwich she held in her hand provoking a squawk from his girlfriend. "Get your own lunch Bolton!" she said, half laughing, half trying to keep Troy from stealing another bite.

"I could say the same thing to you Montez," he said, amusement plain in his tone. "These fries are mine, and unless you're willing to share your sandwich, no fries for you." Gabi pretended to lunge for the fries, faking Troy out repeatedly, laughing all the while, before Troy just gave up and hauled her into his lap. "Alright, new deal," he said, unable to keep from grinning.

"I'm listening," Gabi said from her perch on Troy's knees, blinking innocently.

"I propose that-"

"Troy Bolton." A voice like steel cut through and Troy looked up slowly, dreading what was to come. His father stood before him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Come with me." Troy stood slowly, moving as if he was submerged in water. He handed Gabi his carton of fries with a sad smile, which she returned even as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Now." The voice had grown dangerously quiet. Troy moved towards his father, expecting the shouting match of the century but being only greeted with his father's back as he walked away. Troy froze for a moment before hurriedly following, unsure of where he was being led or what he was going to be sentenced to do.

He followed his dad in silence, watching as they passed most of the buildings of the school until they reached the gym. Even the familiar sight of newly waxed floors and old and beaten stands couldn't comfort him. He was led into his father's office and his father moved to sit in his own chair, gesturing that Troy should do the same. Troy hunched over, biting his lip as he watched his dad, who sorted through papers almost aimlessly.

His eyes never lifted to Troy's face.

He'd never done that before, his dad had never simply avoided his eyes, leaving Troy to stew. Troy wasn't sure he was comfortable with this version of his father - he was sure that if his father had been shouting at him that he would be more comfortable. As of now, Troy was starting to feel the guilt building at the base of his spine where the rage had been this morning. He had purposely ignored what his father had said, purposely disobeyed him - all for Gabi, which meant it was worth it - but still. His family, particularly his father, meant the world to him. Had he disappointed him? What would his dad do?

They sat like that for minutes and Troy found himself fidgeting nervously in a way that he'd never done before, crossing his fingers, tapping his feet, cracking his knuckles, rolling his neck, snapping his fingers until he broke. "Uh, Dad - what are you gonna do?" Troy's father stilled and finally looked up. His eyes were unreadable and Troy watched him anxiously.

"You are grounded," he said, his voice quiet. "You will have no access to your cell phone or computer and any calls made from the house phone will be monitored." Troy swallowed hard but nodded. "You will also be unable to attend any after school functions, nor remain in the school after the last bell without my presence. I will drive you to and from school and…" he trailed off, staring flatly at his son and Troy half wished he would go back to shouting. This flat, emotionless speech was only increasing the guilt he was feeling. "And I'm disappointed in you Troy. I can't trust you any longer." Troy let out a long breath, surprised on how much that hurt.

He'd been so angry with his father for not understanding, for not giving him a chance to explain and for being so unfair that he'd forgotten how much he'd depended on him. _Shit, fuck, hell._ His father returned to flipping through papers and Troy took that to be the dismissal it was. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He had to protect Gabi - that was his first priority, but no longer was it his only one. Now he had to worry after his father, trying not to disappoint him and try to find someway to regain his trust. It seemed impossible, but he would have to manage, some way.

Somehow.

- - -

Days passed and Troy no longer sought Gabi out between classes, simply spending every waking moment by her side in the ones they had together. The teachers cast a blind eye and for that Troy was grateful. He knew that any of them could report him to his father but either Troy looked that pitiful or they simply liked Gabriella that much. Troy was hoping on the latter.

Troy spent his lunch period in the gym, practicing, hoping that his dedication would somehow sway his father back over to his side, but everyday it happened the same way. His father would come in and Troy would already be there, halfway into the hundred free throws he did at the beginning of every practice and Troy would concentrate on hearing the perfect swish as his father walked by, trying not to stare in his direction. His father would pause at the doorway towards the locker rooms, but never glance back, before heading to his office and Troy would miss the next ten shots in the row.

Troy would walk into his father's office a minute after the final bell of the day rang, packed up to go, unless it was a Tuesday or Thursday, and then he would be ready for basketball practice. Troy spent most of practice working harder than he ever had in his life or making sure his father didn't notice that Chad was lacking, his leg giving him major problems.

It was Friday and Troy didn't know whether to be thankful that the torturous days of school were over - seeing Gabi and only holding hands and passing notes, knowing that his best wasn't good enough for his dad anymore because he'd screwed it up, worrying that Chad would seriously damage his leg the way he was carrying on as if nothing was wrong, constantly on the look out for Thomas - or horrified that he would only be seeing the inside of his house for the next two days.

He supposed it didn't matter either way, because he would be home for the next forty-eight hours. He jogged out of the front entrance of the school, down the stone steps, his eyes flicking automatically to his dad's usual parking place. Most of the cars were already gone and the buses had left over an hour ago. The extra curriculars were just wrapping up and Troy had been forced to stay and sit while his father ran a practice for the middle school. His father was already standing beside his car, loading some equipment into his trunk and Troy sighed. Another awkwardly silent ride home, where neither Bolton spoke to the other.

Troy slowed as he reached the car and stooped to pick up the last box of equipment and drop it in the trunk. He studiously did not look at his dad, who was watching him intently. The silence that had fallen was only broken by the slamming close of the trunk. Troy wanted desperately to say something, but nothing suitable came to mind so he mirrored his father and moved to the passenger side door. Almost out of habit, Troy cast a glance back at the school, as if checking that it was still there. What caught his eye felt like a punch to the chest.

_Thomas _was walking into the school.

Troy just stared. It was like someone was messing with his head, there was no other explanation. He had been slipped something, he had been drugged, _something_. Thomas was not _here_, not at the school, which Troy had been treating like a haven, which he knew Ella saw as the one place she could relax. Troy blinked, rubbed at his eyes.

And blinked again.

No, his eyes weren't lying. His brain hadn't malfunctioned, Thomas was walking up the steps as if he belonged here. No one gave him a second glance. Except Troy, who moved almost on auto-pilot. He took several steps towards the school, ready to bolt when a large hand settled on his shoulder.

"Troy, get in the car," his dad said, barely glancing at him as he nudged him towards the car.

"Uh, dad, I got to go back inside real quick," Troy said, hoping his tone hadn't sounded as desperate as he thought it had. His dad gave him a penetrating look.

"No Troy, you have all your stuff. Let's go."

"Dad, you don't understand, I really have to get back inside, Gabi-"

"Troy," his father said warningly, opening Troy's car door for him and staring at it meaningfully. "Don't start with me. Get in the car, we're going."

"Dad-"

"Troy, do you want to do this again? I'd thought you were learning your lesson, I thought losing my trust _meant_ something, but now I can see I was wrong." The look Troy received from his father felt like another punch to the chest, this time deeper. He'd heard this speech before, but there was a sadness to it this time, like his father couldn't believe that Troy was one of _those_ kids, the ones whose parents sat up at night talking about just _what_ were they going to _do_ with them, whose parents couldn't trust them, didn't actually _like_ them. It was all Troy could do to force himself to slide into the front seat, staring out his window, watching helplessly as Thomas simply walked into the school.

Closer to Gabi. Closer to the most important thing in his life. Closer to his everything.

Too far away.

- - -

**Author's Note: **Sorry for being months later than I said. God, I'm SO BAD at this following through thing. (So no more promises, just me trying reaaaally hard not to let you guys down, _again_.) I think part of the problem is that I write to music - I _exist_ to music actually - and so I've been meaning to ask you all, are there any songs that you think fit Troy and Ella, or just _True Drama _in general? I'm open to pretty much all kinds of music - except HSM, because there is only so many times one can listen to the soundtrack, and I'm pretty much nearing the edge, hah - so just drop a name and artist or an album or show or something - because every time I listen to some of my favorite songs, I always get inspired - for a _different _fic. And I'd very much like to be inspired for _this_ fic. (Plus, I usually have a length I shoot for, about 5-6 pages at size 10 font and this sat at page four-ish for the longest time. Gah. And it's _still _the shortest chapter to date.)

Another question: there have been a few bits, arguments and phone calls and things that have been left out. And my muse is tingling to write some of them I guess - would anyone be interested in seeing ficlets of these moments (how Troy called Ella last chapter, what the phone call to Ella to explain not being able to see her anymore was like, how the hell Chad got home last chapter…stuff like that)?

Okay, HSM2. Best parts? Clearly Chad and Ryan. (Lucas Grabeel pretty much just owns. Corbin is just pure love.) I don't think there are enough words to how much I adore those two. That's pretty much all I can come up with on the fly right now, just know that I Don't Dance was my favorite number.

Again, sorry about the wait. Having it planned out does not necessarily mean one is automatically equipped with everything one needs to write. Plus, everything I've been writing recently has been coming out a bit awkwardly - my phrasing needs some work. Ick. Anyway, enough of me babbling, leave me long reviews you dear, wonderful, darling, amazing people! You guys make my life, my weeks, my days, my months, etc. (Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrrrrry about the wait.)

See you next time, same bat time (hopefully sooner though!!!), same bat channel,

-B


End file.
